Despair
by hollowkiller101
Summary: This is my first Naruto story so let me know if im doing bad at it the story is about what if naruto left the village at the age of six what will he do with his life the very strong naruto paring Naruto/Anko
1. Chapter 1

**Despair**

**This would be my third story my first naruto so be easy on me not used to the way naruto is made He will be the age of 6 in the beginning then time gaps to 16 i will make the hokage alot meaner then he is so you can hate on that i dont care.**

Naruto woke up in the midlle of his dream "uhh my head stupid dango trying to pick on my ramen i dont think so".

He got up from his bed and went to go take a shower once he was done he got dressed in his usal fashion.

He opened is door and hoped out his house straight to his favorite little shack for ramen.

While he was walking he happened to bump into someone not wanting to get hurt he looked down "oh sorry i want paying attention".

"Damn right you werent paying attention gaki"naruto looked up to see the infamous Anko Mitarashi looking at him with a frown.

"oh hey sacary snake lady" Anko smiled evily at that but did nothing about it "whats with that sad look gaki".

Naruto looked down again and sighed "oh it's nothing just my birthday nothing speacil".

Anko laughed "nothing speacil gaki it's your birthday you should be jumping with joy".

Naruto growled at that comment "I would jum in joy if people treated me nice on my birthday not call me deamon every where i go".

Anko frowned at that "oh i'm sorry i dind't know but hey it makes you feel better people call me snake whore all the time so dont get so hung about it".

Naruto made a growl "man i hate this village i wanna burn it down" naruto said with a evil glint in his eye.

"carful gaki keep talking like that and it might come true" naruto smiled "so that wont be such a bad thing".

"whatever gaki just dont let them get to you thats why they do it" anko grabed his chin lifted his head and kissed on the cheek.

Making him blush like a tomatoe "uhh what was that for" anko smiled "just a reasuring jesture".

And with that she disapeared in leafs naruto sighed thinking about the crazy snake lady "shes right i'm better then these people they cant get me".

and like that he saw a mob of angry villagers running at him "kill the deamon" they yelled like a mantra.

Naruto panicked and ran away as fast as he could "I hate my life" he ran as fast as he could away from the mob but they just kept coming.

While he was running away he was noticing the anbu guards that were on the roofs of houses that were supposed to keep him safe were just watching and laughfing like chasing a kid down like a dog was normal.

Naruto growled "man this village is pathetic i swear if it werent for the people i care about i would have left this village a long time ago".

(Meanwhile)

Anko was enjoying her usaul dango when she started hearing angry yells she got up to see whats going on to only see something that pissed her oof more then that traitorous Orochimaru.

She saw naruto being chased by half of the village Anko sneered all she wanted to do was skin those villagers alive but decided to confront the hokage about this.

"Hang in there naruto i'll be right back" Anko then disapeared in a swirl of leaves to reapear in the hokages office.

The hokage looked up from his paperwork "ah Anko is there any reason why you came to see me".

"Why yes i did half of the village is chasing naruto down like a dog we got to do something about it".

The hokage growled "so if the village wants to chase him let them he deserves it".

Anko looked at her leader with disgust" why would you say such a thing hokage he did nothing wrong in his life".

"Yes he did he holds that monstor in his stoumach he deserves to die" the hokage grinned evily.

"If you dont do something about this i will" and with that Anko turned to leave but was stoped by the hokage.

"You will do no such thing he will die tonight you will go to him and trick him into believing your there for him then you will kill him".

Anko sneered "I will not i care for that boy and you should too" the hokage laughfed.

"Care for the boy i only cared for minato he was noble not this liitle deamon and you will do what i say or you will never get to kill orochimaru and get rid of that seal do you understand".

Anko stoped dead in her tracks she was torn up inside she wanted to help the gaki but if she dose she will never kill her old mentor.

Anko looked at the hokage "fine but you will never have my respect ever again" and with that Anko left and went straight to nauto.

(back to naruto)

He was dodging pitchforks left and right "uh man when will they give up" naruto looked at his surrondings to find a way to escape.

He found a ally that he could slip in undetected so he ran for it when he made it he waited for the angry mob to pass over the ally.

When they disapeared he let out a breath he was holding, he sweating and breathing heavily.

"Why do they have to do this to me especily on my birthday i hate this village, i hate this village" naruto repeated in his head.

Then all of a sudden he heard a noise behind him to see one of the only people that was nice to him Anko Mitarashi.

He smiled with tears in his eyes "Anko chan thank kami your here the villagers were chasing me it was horrible".

He hugged her holding her close to him then all of a sudden he felt something hit his face it was wet.

He looked up to see Anko crying he was confused why was she crying " why are you crying anko chan".

Anko looked at him with a new determination in her eyes "the Hokage sends his regards" and with that she lifted a kunai in her hands then she stabed naruto in his stoumach.

Naruto widened his eyes he couldnt believe it one of the people naruto cares about just stabed him in his stoumach.

Anko started crying again she turned around then disapeared in a swirl of leaves to leave that spot as fast as she could thinking that he would die with blood lost.

Naruto was started to get dizzy he looked at his stoumach he was bleeding bad he was sure he was going to die soon tears in his eyes.

"Why Anko chan why did you kill me" and with that naruto closed his eyes waiting for death to come and get him.

"**This isnt over not by a long shot kit"** and with that naruto shot his eyes open to not see the ally he was stabed in but a sewer of some sort.

"where am i" naruto looked around to see if there was anyone else was here "**were in your mindscape kit"**

Naruto turned around to see this huge cage in front of him he eyed it suspiciously then all of a suddent the lights inside the cage were lit.

To reveal a giant sized fox with nine tails staring straight at him.

"**Why do you not cower kitlike everyone else" **naruto just looked at him " who are you" naruto asked.

"**I am the kyuubi kit master deamon of all"** naruto snorted "are you the reason why people call me deamon all the time".

The Kyuubi frowned "yes because of me alost everyone in the village wants to kill you" Naruto looked at him with a glare.

"did you make them hate you on purpose" The Kyuubi growled **"no kit the story i'm about to tell you is very long so i'd sit down if i were you"**.

Naruto then procedded to sit down and listen to the Kyuubi tell his story not knowing where his life will take him next.

**Ok so thats the first chapter to this story i hoped you liked it and review to help me correct my mistakes until next time see ya.**


	2. Decisions

Decisions

**This is the second chapter to this story and to answer peoples reviews **

**Fallen Angel of Slovakia: yes i know i need a beta reader so dont worry and i just started this whole writing your own fanfiction so thanks for letting me know.**

**nightwatcher55: yes he's going to be evil to a extent but not for long you will just have to wait to find out.**

**As i said the paring is Naruto/Anko but might change for awhile then go back to them so i'll figure it out when i get the story to be little bigger.**

ninja = normal talk

**ninja = kyuubi talk**

Naruto sat in his mindscape listening to kyuubi's story not saying a thing the entire time when the kyuubi finished his story is when naruto decided to say something.

"So what your saying is that you were released from my mother named Kushina Uzumaki when giving birth and then was controled by a man named Madara Uchiha then attacked the village while Madara was fighting the fourth Hokage which in turn was my father MinatoNamikaze".

Naruto stoped to get a breath of air for talking so long the kyuubi smiled **"yes, you seem to be taking this better then i expected".**

Naruto growled "well its not that hard when youve been chased by half of the village all your life, you get used to stuff like this".

The kyuubi laughed **"I like you kid you catch on quick thats good especially if you are to be trained by me".**

Naruto raised his eyebrow "what do you mean kyuubi" the kyuubi moved to turned to look at him directly **"what you thought that since your my jailer that i wont train so you could become weak and wont be able to do anything".**

Naruto laughed "I guess your right but how would you be able to train me in this pathetic village".

The kyuubi smirked **"i wont train you in this village i'll train you in Kumogakure where my fellow tailed beast resides in".**

Naruto grew excited "sweet I always thought the raikage was 10 times stronger then the hokage".

Naruto stoped for a second "but how am i gonna get out of here the guards would surley stop me before i could do anything".

The kyuubi smiled at that comment **"well thats where i come in I going to ask you something very important ok".**

Naruto nodded "sure what is it" the kyuubi had on a stern face **"I'm going to need control of your body" **Naruto raised yet another eyebrow at him "why do you need control of my body kyuubi".

The kyuubi sighed **"well as you said it is almost impossible to get out of especially since the entire village thinks your dead" **with that comment naruto started crying.

"Anko chan killed me why kyuubi it seems the only i can trust is a nine tailed deamon fox" the kyuubi frowned.

"**Because this village is afraid of your power so let me have control i can get us out of here and get us to Kumogakure and about that snake girl I dont know why i thought she liked you guess I was wrong".**

Naruto got up and looked at the kyuubi with a new determination in his eyes "i'll give you control just get me out of this village".

The kyuubi smiled **"ok so what you want to do is peal some of that paper off on my cage i will release enough chakara to make in six tails that should be enough to get you out of here".**

Naruto then jumped up to the paper pealing half of it off then was all of sudden was wrapped around with red chakara the kyuubi smiled **"just sit back and enjoy the show".**

And with that naruto's mind went black for a second till he was back in the alley Anko chan stabbed him in he looked down at his wound it was completly gone execpt a long scar.

He tried to move but came to realize that something else was controling him "whats going on" he thought in his mind.

"**It's just me kit dont worry i'll make sure we get out of here" **Naruto's body started to shake with power a red form of chakara was enveloping his body and boiling his skin.

To the point where his skin was melting off of him making him look like a beast then bones started to form around his body shaped like a fox.

(Meanwhile)

The Hokage was finishing his paperwork when all of sudden he felt a strong force he thought he never have to feel again.

He shot up from his seat "anbu" with that two anbu guards appeared next to the hokage "yes hokage sama".

"Alert every one that is higher then a chunin to main gates of konoha imediatly" the anbu nodded and flashed away to alert everybody that was a jonin and up.

(back to naruto)

(**Im going to make naruto able to talk or kyuubi when he is in rage mode)**

"**Ah it feels good to be able to smash a couple heads right about now".**

"Hey kyuubi if your controling me how can i still see what im doing"

"**Oh I just thought you'd like to see the hokage suffer for what he has done so I let you still be able to see things around you so you can watch me squish the hokages head in".**

Naruto would usally be disgusted with what he just heard but after what happened earlier to him he just didnt care anymore "huh it creeps me out that i want that more then anything right now".

The possessed nauto that was standing there started to laugh **"well of course you want to see that the hokage and that snake girl betrayed you they desearve to die".**

"kyuubi you can kill the hokage if you want but dont hurt Anko chan when she stabbed me I felt sadness in her somehow like she didnt want to stab me but had no choice so please dont hurt her".

"**huh fine kit since you asked nicely i wont hurt her".**

Naruto's body then all of a sudden jumped on top of the roof of the building next to him and off he went with so much speed he could match the third Raikage to the main gates of Konoha.

When naruto in six tailed mode reached the gate he could see a small army waiting for him that icluded the hokage, kakashi, guy, kurenai, asuma, choza, nara, yamanaka sasuke's parents and Anko mitarashi herself waiting for him to arrive.

Anko couldnt believe her eyes there he stood a form of pure power with six tails behind him and bons covering him she thought she killed him from blood loss from the stab wound she gave him.

But here he is and strong as ever Naruto looked at all ninja that were there **"uh isnt this sweet all of you came to see little old me leave this pathetic excuse of a village".**

Anko looked at his eyes that were pure white "how naruto kun how are you alive i stabed you, you should be dead".

Naruto snaped his head at her **"shut up you lying bitch i should kill you for what you done to naruto and you of all people should knw it's not that easy to kill a jinjuriki now step aside all of you while i kill your precious hokage".**

All of the ninja acounted for formed a diamond formation around the hokage to protect him but to only be stoped by the hokage himself "this fight is between me and the deamon when he is going to do the finishing blow thats when you guys come in and stop him".

Fugaku Uchiha looked at the hokage "so your saying that this kid at the age of six can stop you the hokage come on give yourself some more credit".

Hokage just huffed "fugaku you dont know what we did to him he is out for blood and hes going to get it".

Naruto having gotten bored of the situation charged at them with incredible speeds instantly popping up in the hokage face and using his cloak of red chakara created a fist that slamed right into the hokage's face sending him 20 feet in the air.

Naruto not waisting any time jumped up to where the hokage was at and instantly formed a tailed beast bomb slaming it in the hokages stoumach making the hokage spit out blood but before the hokage flew to the ground he summoned enma in his rod form and slamming naruto with it making them both fall to the ground.

Kakashi not wanting this fight to last any longer he jumped to the unconscious hokage picking him up and throwing him on his back he turned to the other ninja present "finish naruto we cant have him alive".

The other ninja started to walk towards naruto but before they could do anything naruto was so fast it look like he was teleporting all over the other ninja hitting them in all their weak points when he stoped they all fell down on the ground unconscious except anko he turned toward her **"i wont hurt you anko only on naruto half your lucky snake whore you should be dead right now".**

And with that he dashed to the main gate **"oh heres my parting gift" **naruto raised his head to the sky he formed up a tailed beast bomb as big as his body then shot it at the main gates of konoha blowing it up immediately sending the rest of the gate flying off its hinges.

Naruto then dashed past the main gates and out of konoha **"hey kit are you okay" **it took a moment but naruto answered him "yeah I'm more then okay i feel great that was the best show ever".

The possessed naruto chuckled **"good i was hoping for that" **and with that naaruto ran into a full sprint towards Kumogakure.

**Ok so that the end of chapter two like always read and review thank you.**


	3. Training

**Training**

**Okay third chapter of my story hopw you enjoy it.**

**kenta8mark10 and Tenma Ryuhuara: Thanks for liking it and your welcome Tenma Ryuhuara not much people left with a good imagination**

**onefunrun: i'm sorry but your must be mistaken in the episode when minato had to fight Killer B, B was able to form a tail out of nowhere if that dose not mean he's not in full control of the eight tails then i dont know what is and that was before minato became hokage and where my story is now this is six years since the Kyuubi attack on the village so yeah Killer bee has full control of the eight tails.**

Killer B was running towards Kumogakure to meet his brother aka the Raikage having much to tell him form his last adventure.

"**B stop" **Killer Bee stoped running to look up "what is it Gyuki" it took a moment for Gyuki to answer **"I sense something very familiar and thats very bad".**

B just smirked "what an enemy sweet just another story i get to tell A"

"**No you fool listen I want you to go check it out I have a feeling it's Kurama" **B raised his eyebrow "who's that".

"**That would be my brother the kyuubi the strongest of all of the tailed beast" **B paused for a second "oh shit".

"**Oh shit is right and I think he just found us and he is coming straight towards us" **B pulled a sword out form his back holster and prepared for the kyuubi.

B saw a flash of red and there stood the kyuubi in six tailed form Bee tensed up until the kyuubi started to shake.

(Narutos POV)

Naruto was staring at a bulky black dude who had a sword in his hand "kyuubi is that the jinjuriki for the eight tails".

"**yes kit that is the jinjuriki for the eight tails" **naruto sighed "man he looks like he going to try to kill me".

"**No kit he's just protecting himself form us but I'm going to give you control back, you need to talk through him to talk to Gyuki".**

Naruto paused "Gyuki he has a name" the laughed **"yes kit he has a name we all do".**

"Well if you all have names what is yours Kyuubi". the Kyuubi smiled **"I will tell you my name if you can pull this off lets just say this is your first traning exercise".**

Naruto smiled "okay i'll get it done no matter what" the Kyuubi smiled again **"yes I know you will".**

Then naruto's body started to go back to normal his skin healing itself on its own when he was fully back to normal he looked at Killer B .

"Hey whats your name" Killer B was shocked this kid out of nowhere just asked him his name "hey Gyuki is this seriously the jinjuriki for the nine tails".

"**It would appear so just be carful B we dont know why he's here" **Killer bee nodded his head.

"Well kid I think its impolite to ask somebody there name first dont you think" Naruto smiled "oh my bad where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki".

"Ok Naruto my name is Killer B nice to meet you" Naruto smiled "your really nice I never met some one as nice as you".

Killer B frowned "where are you from Naruto" Naruto frowned as well "I'm from Konoha I left there when one of the people I loved stabed me in the stoumach saying that the hokage ordered her to kill me after I regain consciousness I believe the Kyuub killed the hokage and helped me escape and he told me to find his brother Gyuki so he can help me train to be the strongest ninja in the world".

After having said all that Naruto took in a big breath and smiled Killer B stood there with his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Naruto but why do you want to become a ninja".

"I want to become a ninja so i dont have to deal with something like that ever again". Naruto smiled on the inside thinking thats only half of the reason.

Killer B tought it over and decidede to help Naruto "okay I will help you but you said that you wanted to talk to Gyuki".

Naruto nodded his head "ok Naruto just hold still" Naruto listened to B and held still then he closed his eyes to reopen them in Bee's mindscape he turned around to be faced with the eight tails.

The Kyuubi appeared behind Naruto **"long time no see Gyuki" **Gyuki looked at the Kyuubi **"you to Kurama".**

Naruto looked at Kurama "so thats your name" Kurama smiled **"yeah that's my name kit but anyways Gyubi I need a favor".**

Gyuki laughed **"what the great nine tails needs my help am I dreaming"** Kurama growled "hey shut up it's embarrassing already just this once".

Gyuki stoped to think for a moment **"why Kurama, why do you want this kid to well trained".**

Kurama looked at Naruto **"because Naruto and I are exactly the same" **Naruto looked at Kurama "Kurama I will do anything in my power to keep us safe".

Kurama smiled **"I know kit but not with the power you have now thats why I want Gyuki to train you".**

Naruto looked at Gyuki "I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but please will you train me to becoming the strongest ninja in the world".

Gyuki stared down at Naruto **"okay I will but on one circumstance"** Naruto smiled "sure anything"

Gyuki glared at Naruto **"you must join Kumogakure and do what ever the Raikage needs you to do".**

Naruto paused for second to think about his choices then looked at Gyuki "ok fine I will join Kumogakure by your request".

Kurama frowned **"Gyuki theres one more thing you must do for us" **Gyuki sighed **"what is it".**

Naruto already knowing what Kurama was going to say "we need you to not tell B anything that were are going to tell you".

Gyuki looked at both of them **"what do you want to tell me"** Naruto smiled evily "after you train me I'm going to destroy Konoha".

Gyuki eyes widened **"do you even know what you said this is Konoha we are talking about the strongest village in the five nations".**

Kurama laughed **"if I'm not mistaken you sound like your scared and besides I will be helping him if he needs it"**.

Gyuki sighed **"fine I wont tell B about this but if he finds out about us he will try to stop you and if it leads to a fight I wont hesitate to kill Naruto or you got it Kurama"**.

Kurama smiled **"if it comes down to that you will already be dead so we will try to not let that happen".**

Gyuki smiled **"okay now we got that settled we can now begin Naruto's training" **Gyuki looked down at Naruto **"okay Naruto are you ready to face your hardest challenge".**

Naruto looked at Gyuki with determination in his eyes "yes Gyuki I will beat anything you throw at me".

Gyuki smiled **"good that determination will get you far I will now end the link so i can let B know on what to do".**

Naruto and Kurama both nodded their heads and then disappeared then B appeared out of nowhere.

"So what are we going to do Gyuki" Gyuki smiled **"thats simple were going to make Naruto the strongest ninja in the world".**

Killer B smiled "ah this is probably the weirdest day ever" Gyuki nodded his head **"yeah no kidding lets just hope nothing to bad happenes".**

B raised an eyebrow "what do you mean Gyuki" Gyuki simply just huffed **"It can mean a whole bunch of stuff I'm just saying we must be prepared for what is to come".**

B nodded his head "okay I'm going back now if were going to train him we need to be somewhere safe".

Gyuki nodded in approval **"agreed not lets hurry on now" **B left his mindscape to open his eyes to see Naruto standing there waiting with a smile.

"Okay Naruto lets go we dont have much time left" Naruto nodded his head "okay B lets go".

And with that they ran to the direction of Kumogakure not knowing what was to come in the future.

(meanwhile in Konoha)

The Hokage sat in a hospital bed glaring at Anko "what the hell happened I thought you killed him".

Anko glared back "I stabbed him in the chest I thought he would bleed out and die" the hokage growled.

"Are you stupid he's a jinchūriki he heals ten times faster then a regular human you should know that".

Anko growled "I wasnt thinking I shut all emotions and thought just to stab him I never wanted to I only did it to have the chance to get my revenge on Orochimaru so screw you Hokage".

The Hokage smirked "well it dosent matter anymore he escaped sure to return to finish his revenge so I need you to live so you could be his distraction so we can put a seal on him".

Anko frowned "I wont do it I stabbed him and now i want my part of the deal where is Orichimaru".

Hokage smiled "he's at hiding in underground hideout in Otogakure but make it quick we need you here".

Anko laughed "I'm going to take as lolng as I want, I'll be leaving now enjoy the rest of you night Hokage" Anko said in a growl.

Anko turnes around and left to leave Konoha "I wont be able to beat Orochimaru all by myself I'm going to need help but who".

A picture of Naruto flashed through her mind "Naruto kun he'll wont help or maby he will I know he'll be strong when I find him so he can help me for sure".

With that Anko made peperations for her leave then left through the main gates that were being repaired by Naruto's attack.

"Dont yoo worry Naruto somehow I will fix what i did and you and I can take down Orochimaru for good".

Anko then dashed toward the forest where naruto was last seen hoping to find him soon.

**Okay like always R&R thanks.**


	4. Death

**Death**

**Ok this is the fourth chapter of my story I havent decided on what to do when Naruto gets to Kumogakure so you if you guys have anything in mind let me know ok.**

**Samm91: Thanks for your compliments and yes I'm a fast typer it's a habit kinda jumpy all the time and no i dont have adhd so thats good.**

**plums: i'm sorry but thats were your wrong i'm hoping you are actually paying attention to the story because I already said that he will try to destroy Konoha and hes is only going back to the chunin exams because of an event that will happen in this chapter but cant tell that be spoiling the suprise and envolving the whole tailed beast bomb, Kurama made a small one resembaling a rasengan to rip his insides out but was not able to finish it since the hokage used his staff/rod watever you want to call to smash naruto ontop of the head so wrong at that one too but thanks for letting me know about my pronouns it's just that school jams it in your head all the time.**

**SinOfDisaster: I will not let him instantly forgive her I hate when people do that like watever they did before was just erase from the persons mind its so stupid but about the whole whole anko thing I mean come on she was raised with so much hope because of Orochimaru to actually have someone to care for her but all of it dashed away when he abandoned her If it were me I probably do the same thing Anko did, but your right she is kinda like sauske right now but not as much of a faggit oops sorry I just hate sauske why is he still alive Naruto should've killed him in that fight man so much disapointment.**

Naruto was at full speed towards Kumogakure with Killer B right next to him "hey B when we get there what do we do first".

B smiled "well Naruto we will first have to see the Raikage to see if you will be allowed to join our ranks".

Naruto frowned "will Kumogakure be better than Konoha I dont know if I could handle something like that again".

B frowned as well "Naruto I promise this place is ten thousand times better than Konoha and if anyone tried to hurt they will be wishing to die".

Naruto smiled "thanks B your the only person besides Kurama to actually be nice to me" B nodded his head.

"Of course Naruto anything but if you dont mind me asking what exactly happened to you can you tell me to the very last detail".

Naruto sighed "I dont know it all happened to fast I was enjoying my day for once since I saw Anko chan".

B raised a eyebrow "Anko" Naruto nodded his head "yeah shes a jonin for Konoha she helped protect me sometimes she would actually talk to me not like the village itself they rather have stried to kill me".

"Damn Naruto I didnt know the entire village wanted to kill you" Naruto laughed sadly "yeah well we had a talk and I couldnt but help but listen to her voice she was intoxicating".

B smiled "sounds like you really liked hell maybe even loved her" Naruto looked at B "yeah I dont know but she was the most beautiful girl ever no one could compare".

B smirked "well I dont know about that I met a couple girls that were really beautif.." B didnt get to finish cause he felt Naruto glare at him.

"Your wrong B shes and angel or she use to be" B raised an eyebrow "what do you mean use to be".

Naruto let one tear fall out of his left eye but wiped it away as soon as it left his eye B already noticed it "Naruto how old are you".

Naruto sighed "six" B frowned "those bastards how could they do this to a kid" Naruto frowned "I dont know B but all they saw me as a deamon".

"Anyways after she left to go do something and then out of nowhere a mob came running at me so I ran as fast as I could and then I found this alley that was good to hide in".

"When the mob past over me I heard a noise behind me I turned around to find Anko chan over there so I ran to her".

B started to get where this was going "then I looked at her she was cryi ng and looked all torn up inside and all she said to me was the Hokage sends his regards then she stabbed me in the chest then left me to bleed to death".

B sighed "I'm sorry Naruto" Naruto laughed "why are you sorry you didnt do this Konoha did but for some reason when Anko chan stabbed me it seemed like she didnt want to".

B raised an eyebrow "what do you mean" Naruto sighed "I dont know but for some reason I feel like I could read peoples emotions like everyone was an open book to me usally all I felt from people is hatred and disgust but when Anko chan stabbed me all I felt was regret, sadness and despair".

B thought about it for a moment "maybe she didnt want to do it in the first palce but was forced to but hey thats just a idea lets not get hasty over here".

Naruto nodded his head "yeah maybe but stil dose not change the fact that she did it so I will never trust her or anyone from that village again".

"**Thats were your wrong kit there is someone that you must trust to get stronger" **Naruto sighed "now who would that be".

"**His name is Jiraiya the Toad Sage" **Naruto raised an eyebrow "Toad Sage" B looked at Naruto "It's an power few had ever had I heard it's one of the strongest power anyone could have".

Naruto smiled "that would be awesome to have it may help me greatly" Kurama growled **"no you wont have Toad Sage in order to get Toad Sage you must sign the Toad Contract and I dont want you to sign it I have my own special contract that I want you to sign".**

Naruto smiled "aww is Kurama getting jealous dont worry there is no better animal then you" Kurama smiled **"damn right the toad are lazy and pathetic but you cant sign my contract until you have reached a certain level it will be a suprise".**

Naruto smiled "okay Kurama cant wait" B decided to but in "sorry to interupt but Naruto can you finish your story please".

Naruto nodded his head "sure as I was saying after Anko chan stabbed me she left crying and I could feel myself dying then I started to lose conscious I awoke in my mindscape to find Kurama laying down looking at me giving me my life back so I guess what I'm saying is Kurama is my guardian angel".

Kurama smiled to himself Naruto sighed "I gave him control of my body so he could help me escape when we were leaving we got intercepted by the Hokage and most of the jonin of the village and Kurama did this super cool move on the Hokage it was complete purple ball it was small and it was spinning then Kurama slamed it in his chest atomaticly making the Hokage split blood out of his mouth it was so cool".

B raised an eyebrow "well that would be a tailed beast bomb but I never heard of it being small enough to fit your hand".

"**I changed it so it would resemble a rasengan to maximize damage but the bastard got lucky".**

"Kurama says he made it to resemble an rasengan watever that is" B eyes widened "a resaengan I know that move all to well hey Naruto".

"Yeah" B frowned "do you know who youre father is" Naruto sighed " yes I know who my father and my mother are but I dont want to even hear about my pathetic excuse of a dad".

"Naruto why do you hate your father so much he was a great fighter and even beat me once man that was awhile ago now".

Naruto growled "oh I dont know how bout putting Kurama in me when I was just born I dont hate him for that but I hate him for not trying to help Kurama instead atomaticly thinking he was a bad person a deamon he's just like everyone else in the village to stupid to think about other peoples feelings except his village what a pathetic Hokage and probably the worst father in the world ever".

Naruto started to cry but wiped them away "no that peice of shit dosent deserve my tears my mother didnt do a single thing to hurt she me didnt want Kurama to be sealed in me but was forced to when Kurama was being controlled by Madara Uchiha when we find that man we will **KILL HIM**".

Naruto eyes changed from piercing blue to fiery slited red eyes B knew those eyes to well he was getting angry.

B slowed down his pace to Kumogakure "Naruto are you okay you have to calm down" Naruto started to take heavy breaths to calm himself "okay thanks B but the rest of the story has to wait for two reasons".

B wanting to know what they are asked "oh and what are those two reasons" Naruto sighed "because first I dont want to talk about it anymore and two we just made it to Kumogakure".

With that said B looked up to definitly see Kumogakure just straight up ahead "oh well I be damned never knew conversations could last that long".

Naruto laughed "yeah me neither lets go B I dont want to keep my training waiting B smiled "oh before that you got to meet my bro his name is A but for now I woud call him Raikage".

Naruto nodded his head "okay so shouldnt you go first" B smiled "you are right Naruto I will go first".

B then increased his speed to the gate to Kumogakure the guards that were protecting the gate that day saw B running with a kid.

One of the gate guards snorted "what did B do this time" and with that B and the Naruto made it to the gate.

B was the first to speak "hey we need to speak to the Raikage" the gate guards smiled "sorry B but you have to tell us who is that kid".

B nodded his head "I dont know I was making my way back to Kumogakure and I saw this kid in the forest all by himself crying so I took him with me so I can help him".

The gate guard looked at Naruto "you look familiar do you have relatives in Kumogakure" Naruto shook his head "no sir if it wasnt for this man I would probably be dead".

"whats your name kid" naruto sighed "it's Naruto I dont know my last name cause I've neever met my parents I'm an orphan".

Naruto sounded all weak and sad making the guards feel sad for him "ok B we'll let you in but make sure you keep your eyes on him you dont know this kid".

B smiled "no I dont but I plan to though" the guards smiled "ok welcome back B" Naruto looked at B and B looked at him "lets go Naruto we need to see the A".

Naruto nodded his head and off they went to the Raikages mansion passing by many beautiful stores Naruto looked around and started to cry happily B looked at Naruto "whats wrong".

Naruto smiled some more "nothings wrong thats the point I have never seen this many smiled around when I walk by it feels amazing to be treated like a normal person".

B smiled and patted Naruto on the back "Naruto your going to love this place" Naruto nodded his head "yeah I'm sure am going to like this place".

(Meanwhile)

Having traveled a long distance Anko Mitarashi needed to take a break "ah man this is getting annoying how in the hell am I going to find Naruto he could be anywhere hell he could even be dead".

Her heart felt heavy after saying that "oh no dont think that way Anko he's alive and he's safe".

She kept repeating that to her self for awhile she stoped running to make camp for the night "I guess I will have to start searching small towns first thats probably be for the best so he could hide".

Having said that Anko laid on the side of a tree and fell asleep instantly the last word before she fell asleep was Naruto.

Anko reopen her eyes to see nothing but white floor, walls and the roof was pure white it was giving her a headache "where the hell am I".

"Anko hime" having heard her name she jumped up a little she turned round instantly to see a exact copy of Naruto in front of her.

"Naruto" the copy of him smiled nodded "what are you doing here" Naruto smiled some more "oh god that smile is gorgeous" Anko thought in her head.

"Anko hime I'm here to tell you a message" Anko blushed after hearing him call her hime "what is the message Naruto".

**(Okay before I go on do you remember when Naruto had to fight his evil self to gain control of Kurama well I'm going to do something similar but a little different I dont want to confuse you reader so I'm letting you know ok back to the story)**

"The real Naruto needs you" this made Anko widened her eyes "what do you mean the real Naruto".

The copy of Naruto sighed "I'm a copy of his good side" Anko raised her eyebrow "good side" Naruto nodded his head.

"yes the good side Naruto will soon be going into training with KIller B in Kumogakure h.." before he could finish Anko cut him off.

"Wait what the fuck he's at Kumogakure why is he there" Naruto sighed again "thats a conversation for the real Naruto cause I dont have enough time left".

"Anko hime listen in order to gain control of Kurama, Kurama needed to split the real Naruto's evil and good side in half so he could fight the opposite of what he is now and right now after what happened he is becoming more evil by the second but the funny things is he is starting to without knwing it becoming loyal to Kumogakure and will do anything to protect it".

Anko looked down in sadness for Naruto bringing up what happned before "I'm so sorry Naruto I didnt want to do it".

Naruto smiled "the real Naruto knows just thathe just dosent know if he should believe it" Anko looked up at the fake "what do you mean".

"You stabbed him Anko hime he dosent trust you anymore thats why I'm here I'm going to help you get Naruto to love you again".

"He loves me" Naruto nodded his head "yes but he's losing that love you need to get him to love you again or he will succumb to darkness and destruction".

Anko looked up at Naruto "what do you mean become loyal to Kumogakure".

Naruto nodded his head in contemplation "yeah it's strange but for some odd but good thing the villagers dont treat him like shit he's liking the way they treat him if this continues he will do anything to protect them".

Anko smiled "thats good he needs the good positve attention" Naruto noticing her sad but happy aura.

"Anko it's okay it dosent mean he stay forever" he saw relief wash over her "oh okay that good".

Anko looked at the fake Naruto with a new determination in her eyes "I will do anything to get him to love me again".

The fake Naruto smiled "good now in order to get his trust back you need to find Jiraiya" Anko widened her eyes "Jiraiya the Toad Sage".

Naruto nodded his head Anko smiled "do you know where he is" the fake Naruto smirked "the fuck I dont know this is another reason I told you to go find him so I can know you will really love him".

Anko blushed but laughed shortly after that "you got me on that one, okay so the only person that would know it would be the Hokage dammit that means I have to go back to Konoha to ask the Hokage to see if he knows".

Naruto nodded his head "looks like my times up but dont fret Anko hime this is not the last you see of me I will pop up every now and then and if you really need me for help I will help you".

Anko smiled "thanks Naruto" the fake Naruto started to fade away then disapear completly when he was gone Anko woke up next to the tree.

"Ah I guess I should get back to Konoha now cause there is no day like tomorrow" and with that She ran off to the direction to Konoha.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto stood there with wide eyes looking straight at the Raikage and standing next to the Raikage was his assistant her name was Mabui.

The Raikage was furious "B why in the hell would you bring a kid here that you know nothing about".

B frowned "A I know this kid very well hell he basically is my younger brother" this made the A grow a vein "how do you know this kid"

B smiled "well first he is a fellow Jinjuriki" this made A widened his eyes "what a Jinjuriki which one".

B smiled more "the Kyuubi" this made A fall out of his seat but he got back up from the floor and walked to Naruto and kneeled to be eye level with Naruto.

What A did next shoked everyone he pulled Naruto to his chest and hugged Naruto widened his eyes "uh what are you doing Raikage".

The Raikage didnt answer instead said something else "I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto raised an eyebrow "for what".

"For what the village did to you" this made Naruto sad "how do you know" Raikage smirked "I'am a Kage we know what happenes to the other villages including yours".

Naruto felt really sad for no reason "they hurt me really bad" A nodded his head "I know son but your here now and they cant hurt you know".

For no reason at all Naruto started to cry on the Raikage's chest "will you take into your village as a ninja so I can do watever it takes to protect myself and Kurama".

The raikage thought about it for a second "I will Naruto no one should have to deal with what you had gone through".

Naruto smiled and hugged him "Thank Raikage" A smiled "no problem kid now in order for you to become a ninja for Kumogakure you must go to ninja school".

Thats when B interupted the conversation "actually A Kurama wants him to be trained by me and Gyuki I would not want to anger the Kyuubi".

A sweat droped "your right dont want that ok but I will only allow this if you take the chunin exams when the times come".

Naruto sighed "Isnt it being held in Konoha" the Raikage nodded his head "the only reason I want you to go is because I want you to send the Hokage a message".

Naruto raised an eyebrow "the Hokage is still alive" A nodded his head "yeah but barly hes lucky you needed to escape or he would've been dead".

Naruto smiled "yeah it was really awesome how Kurama delt with the Hokage and almost all Jonins A sweat droped "he delt with all of them".

Naruto nodded his head "yup then he blew up the main gate of Konoha and then we left to go find B".

"What is the message" A smirked at this "it will say dear Hokage if you lay a single finger on Naruto ever again you will have war on your hands.

Naruto smiled "you would do that for me" A smiled "of course your one of us and if your 's brother then your my brother as well".

Naruto smiled more then let go of A "thank you so much Raikage" A snorted "no it's A now okay".

Naruto nodded his head then looked at B "are we going to train now" B smiled "of course lets go Naruto".

"Where are we going to a secret temple behind the falls of truth" Naruto raised an eyebrow "falls of truth".

B nodded "yup it's on an island thats actually a giant turtle" Naruto's eyes widened "woah thats cool".

B smiled "I know right well we best be off" Naruto smiled "okay B thank you so much A I'll never foget this".

A nodded his head "Naruto why dont you wait outside for a second I need to tell B something in private.

Naruto nodded his head and left A then looked at B "becareful B that orginization called the Akatsuki are rumored to have been focusing their attention on Jinjurikies so dont trust anyone".

"Got you bro nothing will happen to Naruto while under my watch" A smiled and pushed him out of his office.

Naruto looked up at B "are you ready B" it took a moment but B finally answered "yeah sorry just thinking alright lets go Naruto".

Naruto smiled then B went into a sprint Naruto straight behind him they ran past the guards at the gate waving them goodbye and disapeared into the sunset.

**Finnaly I thought I should make it a little longer but godamn that taked forever anyways R&R and have a nice day.**


	5. Akatsuki

**Partnership**

**onefunrun: I kind of believe that when you meet your true love you kinda create a connection with them that can go to something kinda similar to what just happened to Anko and the fake good side of Naruto and if I did it with the real Naruto he wouldnt tell her he still loves her it's just you can only find true love once so dosent matter what the age is thats why Anko/Naruto is my favorite pairing then its Naruto/Konan then Naruto/Shizune as you notice there all older then him but they are so much hotter then sakura or ino or hinata and they seem to have more in common.**

**SinOfDisaster: No I dont think it would be bad as you already seen Naruto will do almost anything to get stronger so he can protect himself and Kurama and he dosent know yet and if he dose then he'll just keep it to himself until he is stronger then Jiraiya then he might confornt him not sure yet or I could just make Jiraiya befriend depends on how my mood is.**

**OK I WANT EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND ANKO IS 16 IN THIS STORY NOT 24 and made Itachi join the akatsuki a little bit quicker.**

Naruto and Killer B were heading to Island Turtle were they would begin Narutos training B turned his head to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I'm thinking after we get you done with Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu and some Taijutsu we will go looking for Jiraiya so you can learn the rasengan".

Naruto smiled I would like to learn some of your Kenjutsu I think yours is very rare and I want to learn the lariat and your body replacement technique".

B raised an eyebrow "Naruto how old are you" Naruto smiled "I'am six years old" B widened his eyes "six" Naruto nodded his head.

"You know Naruto your really smart for a six year old" Naruto frowned "yeah well it's not that hard when you have to watch your own back since i was able to walk oh and Kurama been sharing his own life with showing images and information on all sorts of stuff he says I'm learing real quick".

B stoped running making Naruto stop to wait for him "wait if Kurama is giving you information why do you need my training".

Naruto smiled "well Kurama says that he wants me to learn the hard way so I can fully understand my strengths and weaknesses so I can improve and make myself unstoppable".

B nodded his head "thats understandable I guess so Kurama told you some of my moves" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yup and really like your lariat it seems so deadly" B smiled "heck ya it is If you find someone to be your lariat brother it's twice as deadly cause then the enemy has nowhere to go so when you and your brother connect the opponent heads just goes pop".

Naruto smiled "that so awesome I cant wait Kurama told me that my affinity is wind and lightning at first I was mad cause I thought wind would be weak but after he told me the way a rasengan would rip the insides of people apart making them die internaly it made it sound so cool".

B smiled "well now that I know your affinity that can speed things up" Naruto nodded his head "I dont mean to be a nag but are we there yet".

B nodded his head "yeah not to long just a little bit longer the first thing we do when we get there is meet all the animal kings that live there so you know the island alot better".

Naruto sweat droped "what do you mean animal kings" B smiled "well to actually stay on the Island you have to have permision from the animal kings".

"Oh that dosent seem to hard" B nodded "yeah since your a kid they might even like you more out of that".

Naruto frowned "yeah but I might to be able to use that to my advantage when I'm in fights they wont know what hit them".

Naruto smiled evily and B sweat droped "okay hold your horses we wont be in a fight for a while".

"Oh on the contre your going to be in fight sooner then you think" that made Naruto and B turned around to see two figures in front of them wearing black robes with red clouds on them.

B prepared for battle "who are you" one of the two had blue skin with gill like things on each cheek "oh who are we actually Itachi who are we really".

the one on the left now dubbed Itachi looked at the two Jinjuriki "well were are in the orginization called the Akatsuki and we are here for the biju would be so kind to give them to us".

Naruto growled "like hell I would ever give Kurama to you people B do you know who they are".

B nodded his head "yeah A told me about them before we left Kumogakure apparently the rumors are true they are targeting Jinjurikis man thats not good".

B looked at the blue dude "whats your name" kisame smiled "oh me well why do you want to know".

B smiled "cause when I done with you I'm going to take your sword I like it" Kisame smiled "oh Samehada well sorry but you wont be able to".

B smirked "you'll see Naruto" Naruto looked at B "I want you to stay back on this one" Narutos eyes widened "But B".

"It's okay Naruto they cant handle the Jinjuriki lord I will beat them then we'll be on our way to our to you know where".

Naruto growled "fine but if they beat you and kill you I will never forgive you" B smiled "neither will I kid".

With that B pulled out two ofhis swords "okay lets go" Kisame was the first to do anything he pulled out Samehada and charged at B.

Kisame ran at B with great speed he lifted Samehada in the air then tried to slash donwards towards B's chest but B easily dodge it.

"Is that all you got" Kisame smiled "no that was a diversion" with that said B felt someone grab his left shoulder he turned his head to see Itachi there about to stab him in the back.

B smirked then got stabed by Itachi but suprised both Itachi and Kisame when his body turned into a octopus tail not noticing the explosive tag on it.

It blew up making Kisame sail backwards hitting to ground hard and made Itachi skid for couple od seconds.

"yo you guys done it" they turned around to see B and Naruto laughing their asses off "oh my god that was funny fist bump".

Naruto and B fist bumped and laughed some more Kisame growled "you think thats funny well lets see how funny it is when your getting riped to shreds by sharks".

Kisame made a big water ball then put his hands on it Kisame did the specific hand signs to summon a water shark "Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks"

The big water ball started to split into five sharks with razor sharp teeth the they charged straight towards B and Naruto.

B grabed Naruto and jumed out of the way of the sharks "damn seems like they wont quit guess I just have to finish this early then".

B landed on a patch of grass and let go of Naruto "hey Naruto I'm going to do something big here so you might wanna step back by alot".

Naruto not wanting to waste time to get to his training nodded his head and ran back to a safe distance.

Itachi and Kisame stood next to each other "what do you have in store now Jinjuriki" B smiled "your destruction".

Then a cloud of smoke erupted around B it swaolled him and grew larger and larger then it finally stoped to reveal a huge octopus with eight tails behind him.

(**I dont know how big he is) **

Kisames eyes gre wide "ah shit now we got to deal with this" Itachi nodded his head "I think susanoo is needed".

Itachi closed his eyes to reopen them reveal his sharingan then a full body enveloped Itachi and Kisame.

The large octopus smirked **"you think that armour is going to protect you from a tailed beast bomb".**

"uh B" the octopus looked at his shoulder to see Naruto on it **"Naruto what the hell are you doing here I told you stay back".**

Naruto smiled "well I was and didnt want to interfere but then Kurama said he wanted to make sure these two would die so I going to turn into eight tails for a second and you and me are going to make a tailed beast bomb together".

B rolled his eyes **"fine but we will discuss this later" **Naruto nodded then entered his mindscape to see Kurama smiling **"this is going to be fun".**

Naruto smiled as well "yeah it sounds fun" Kurama nodded his head **"now just peal the seal of".**

Naruto went right to the seal and grab one of the corners of the seal and started to peel it off when a hand grabed his hand he turned to see an almost look alike but older Naruto but with the fourth Hokage coat on him.

"Naruto what are you doing he's going to kill you" Naruto growled "so your my father I expected something more".

The fourth Hokage eyes widened "Naruto why are you taking this dark path" Naruto looked straight into his eyes.

"why you ask huh are you really that stupid oh what was I thinking you sealed Kurama in me and left me to suffer all my life you trated Kurama as just a beast just how the village treated me".

Minato sighed "I'm sorry Naruto but I had to" Minato was going to finish when a fist connected with his jaw "No you didnt Kurama was being controled and you knew it and when you released him he was going to leave did you know that no you didnt cause you automatically thought he was a monster your so pathetic".

"I thought the village would treat you better" Naruto scoughed at his so called dad "yeah they didnt the Hokage ordered someone to kill me your own son your the worst father ever".

Minato started to cry "son please you dont have to do this you can still go back and save the village".

"SCREW THE VILLAGE!" Naruto had red eyes and tears running down his face "now dad you have something I want I need to extract it out of you".

Minato was confused until he realised he meant the other half of Kurama powers "no son you cant you wll not beable to control him".

"Just you watch me, Kurama and I will be the strongest thing on the planet nothing will be able to stop me".

Naruto grabed Minatos chest and a hand sign that Minato has never seen before the all of a sudden the Kyuubi chakara that was sealed in him on that very sad night.

"No Naruto dont do it" Minato tried to do anything but he was weak and had only a small amount of chakara in him so he couldnt move he saw the Kyuubi chakara was seeping into Naruto and into Kurama.

"Son please dont do this I see what will happen if you continue this path the world will bath in blood I know your mother would not want this for you where she is your breaking her heart".

This made Naruto flich for a second "you dare use my mother as an excuse to stop me your the worst person I have ever met I hope you burn in hell."

When the last of Kurama chakara was pulled out you can see changes happen to Kurama and Naruto.

Kurama started to grow bigger while signs started to travel all over his body His eyes grew redder and brighter and he grew a bit more muscular.

While Naruto on the other hand was changing similar his whisker marks started to grow longer and more darker his canines grew a little bit more but not much to go out of his mouth and his hair grew and his muscles grew and he grew to the exact height of Anko.

"Holy shit Kurama that felt good" Kurama smiled **"I know I've been missing my full power" **Naruto looked at Minato "thanks now die".

With that said Naruto grabs Minato's head with the new enery from Kurama his strength was nine times stronger **(lol nine times get it as in nine tails).**

Naruto smiled "bye" Naruto then pulled Minato's head clean off his body there was no blood though the body just faded away.

"**Kit you know that was just a body molded by chakara that wasnt the real thing" **Naruto sighed "I know but it still felt good".

Kurama smiled **"kit you proven your loyalty to and trusted me enoght to give me control for awhile I will do anything to keep you safe".**

Naruto smiled "thanks Kurama and I promise to keep you safe to and as soon as my training is done we will find Madara Uchiha and kill him".

"**Damn right kit no one controls me"** Naruto nodded his head "now lets help kill thoses two Akatsuki.

Naruto's body enveloped by red chakara bones started to form around him then internal organs and then muscles until finaly fur grew on him to make him look exactly like Kurama his body grew to the same size as Gyuki.

"**Alright you ready to do this B" **there was no answer **"which one is it Naruto or Kurama".**

The fox smiled **"wgy me of course B" **with that said the fox's face looked at the sky and started to grow a tailed beast bomb.

B not wanting to wait any longer joined in on the tailed beast bomb with both of the Jinjurikis gowing a beast bomb togther it was growing three times the size of both of the Jinjurikis combined.

Itachi's eyes widened "this is not good" Kisame nodded his head "how are we going to get out of this".

"Kisame I need you to create a ball of water around susanoo to help protect us then pray if we will live".

Kisame thought for a second "why cant we just retreat" Itachi frowned "one if we tried we will be caught in the blast and two my movements are slowed down since I'am using susanoo".

Kisame grunted "fuck okay if we die I will kick your ass in the afterworld" Itachi smiled "I dont know if we will live but It was fun with you Kisame".

Kisame nodded his head "yeah we did have a couple of fun adventures togther" they looked at the Jinjurikis beast ball at first it was nothing but purple but then blue was starting to add into it.

This confused B "hey Gyuki whats happening" he heard Gyuki grunt in his mind **"it appears Naruto's chakara is adding into the mix of this bomb"**.

B's eyes widened "how is that possible" the tailed beast bomb was almost complete **"well as you know a tail beast bomb is made up of nothing but pure hatred so the only explination is Narutos hatred that he now holds is adding into the tailed beast bomb".**

"but that pure hatred how can he have such hatred in him" B was shoked **"well as he told you he was born into a village who hated him and wanted to kill him and his own hokage that is only to be good wanted him dead and the only girl he has ever liked or loved either one he never had that feeling stab him in the chest and leave him to die if you dont have pure hatred out of that then I dont know what will".**

The tailed beast bomb was complete **"are you ready B" **B nodded his head "**"if you mean shooting a tailed beast bomb at two people and when it explodes it will scare the earth forever then yeah I'm ready".**

With that said they both let out a scream then shoot the tailed beast bomb at Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame already formed the ball around susanoo the bomb with great speed was going straight for them.

Kisame sweat dropped "what do you expect to happen" Itachi frowned "I expect your ball of water will slow it down enough so my susanoo has a better chance at with standing the attack".

But to there demise when the bomb reached closer to them it heat so intense it instantly dried up the water and collide against susanoo.

Itachi and Kisame were thrown backwards with susanoo when they fell to the ground they thought it was over but they didnt know it was going to explode.

The ball grew brighter then ever before and exploded creating the biggest crater the earth has ever had and shaking all of the elemntal countries.

(Meanwhile)

Ank had just made it back to Konoha when she passed the fornt gates of Konoha she started to walk to the Hokages office when all of the sudden the ground shook violently making several building collapse and falling on unexpected civilians killing them instantly.

"what the hell is going on" Anko shunshin to the Hokages office when she got there the trmors stopped.

"Hokage what the hell was that" Anko looked at the Hokage who looked pale and scared "that was a tailed beast bomb but I never felt one like this before it was so powerful".

An image of Naruto popped up in her head "Naruto" the Hokage nodded his head "it has to be Naruto has the strongest biju it would make sense".

Anko smiled "maybe you made a mistake by trying to kill him he could have been the villages strongest shinobi".

The Hokage shook his head "no he's too much to deal with it would've backfired on us anyways why are you here Anko I thought you went to go after Orochimaru".

Anko frowned "I was but then I realised that I would need help so I decided to get help from one of his teamates Jiraiya but I dont know where he is so I came back to ask you if you knew where he is".

The Hokage smiled "well last thing I knew he was searching for Orochimaru himself and was getting information about the orginization called the Akatsuki".

Anko raised a eyebrow "Akatsuki" the Hokage nodded his head "yes there an orginization from what Jiraiya said there were going to start targeting Jinjurikis and taking the bijus for there own purpose thats another reason why I wanted him dead".

Anko growled in disgust "you could've keept him protected it would've made everything so much simpler".

The Hokage shook his head "no like I said it would've fired back on us I couldnt risk it and involving Jiraiya I can send him a message to tell him to come back so he can decide if he wants to help you".

Anko smiled "yes that would be preferable ok then I'm going to the bar them I got a massive headache".

**Ok like always R&R thanks and see ya.**


	6. Jiraiya

**Jiriya**

**Ok sorry for taking to long but having no school for a week I'm going places anyways enjoy the story.**

**AnotherFanfictionFailure: Ha I like your name thats funny but thanks for pointing out my flaws I know I mess up but really who cares that much I mean it's not like I wrote a book here if you want perfect grammer then you should read books instead I'm just saying.**

**onefunrun: Thanks for your support for my story and about the whole hormones you are right but I made naruto just a little more untrustworthy so he's not just going to throw himself at every girl he sees but there is one girl he might try something but I wont tell you It's secret and your right Kumo dose have beautiful girls but there just not his type and your right about the forcing the whole story but if I want to have my story where I want to be I kinda have to but dont worry this chapter is preaty uneventful.**

Anko was in the Hokage's office waiting for Jiraiya to appear ."Man where the hell is he." the Hokage chuckled.

"Patience Anko he'll be here any moment." Just then something big and white crashed through the Hokage's window.

"Ow that hurt." Anko raised an eyebrow at the big man with really long white hair that was geting the dust from his pants off.

"Jiraiya I have someone that wants to speak to you." Jiraiya looked at the beautiful girl with purple hair.

"Hey Anko how has it been." Anko eyes widened "How do you know my name." Jiraiya smiled "What you think I dont know who my former teammates apprentice is."

Anko frowned "I guess." Jiraiya sighed "Enough with the chatter Anko what is it you need." Anko smiled "Oh nothing just your help to kill Orochimaru." Jiriya's eyes widened.

"What do you want me to do again." Anko smiled some more "It's like I said I need your help to kill him thats why your here."

"Good luck girl I've been trying to find him forever he every time I get close enough he disapears." The Hokage decided to step in "We've found him Jiraiya he's hiding out in Oto right now if you both can get there in time you might get him."

Jiraiya smiled "All right you got a deal Anko." Anko smiled again "Ok good now lets go." Jiraiya smirked "hold on hey Hokage how is my godson doing."

Hokage stiffened "Oh he's doing well." Anko raised an eyebrow "you have a godson who is it."

Before the Hokage could stop the conversation Jiraiya already spoke up "Oh my godson is Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko gasped with wide eyes "Naruto." Jiraiya nodded his head and smiled "yup why do you look like you seen a ghost".

Anko started to cry "I'm so sorry Jiriya." Jiraiya started to grow worry "What do you mean Anko did something happen to him."

The Hokage sighed "Naruto has left the village after what we did to him." This made Jiraiya growl "What the hell do you mean what we did to him."

The Hokage sighed again "A mob was chasing Naruto on his birthday thinking that he needed to die Anko here came here to tell me to help him and I told her to kill him."

Jiraiya's eyes widened "You did what." you could feel the killer intent coming off Jiraiya "I said I ordered Anko to kill Naruto he was becoming a liability so he needed to die."

Jiraiya appeared right next to the Hokage kunai pressed against his throat "I should kill you right here you peice of shit, why sensei why would you do that Naruto needed you to protect him and you tried to kill him!"

The Hokage grunted "I did it for the village just like how Minato killed himself for the village Naruto needed to die."

Jiraiya let go of the kunai "Dont you dare say Minato's name your nothing like him you will never be." tears started to form in Jiraiya's eyes.

"Dammit I knew I should've brought him with me I'm so sorry Minato I failed you." Jiraiya then turned his head to Anko.

"Why Anko why would you try to kill him I thought you were better then this." This made Anko cried even harder "I didnt want to do it Jiriya but the Hokage told me if I didnt I would never get to kill Orochimaru for what he did to me, I had to live with this almost my entire life so I panicked and I stabed Naruto but he somehow lived and almost kill the Hokage."

Jiraiya seemed less angry with her "I'm sorry Anko but you should've saved Naruto instead." Anko nodded his head "I know but I have to live with my mistakes but I need to speak to you privatly so can you step outside with me please."

Jiraiya nodded his head then they left the Hokage's office Jiriya sighed "I'm sorry Anko but I cant help you now, I need to find Naruto so I can protect him."

Anko smiled "Thats why I ask to speak to you outside the whole Orochimaru thing was only half of why I needed your help I know where Naruto is but the only way I can get near him is if I bring you to him so you can train him."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "How the hell do you know where Naruto is and where is he?" Anko sheepishly scratched the back of her hair "It's going to sound stupid but I had a I dont know what I had but I was speaking to a fake Naruto but he said that Naruto loves me but wont ever trust me ever again and the only way it was possible is if I brought you with me and he's at Kumo right now."

Jiraiya smiled "Do you love him Anko?" Anko blushed "I think so I will have to get to know him more but I owe him everything and something about him just puts me at ease even on the shitiest of days."

"But your he's only six." Anko snorted "and I'm only twelve only a six year difference and besides we wouldnt do anything until he can trust me again."

Jiraiya smiled "Ok Anko are you ready to go find Naruto?" Anko looked at him with determination in her eyes "Of course I'm ready lets go." With that they dashed off to the gates of Konoha so they can leave and head to Kumo.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was looking at three giant animals fighting over a female armadillo that for some reason was looking straight at Naruto.

"What the hell am I watching." This made Killer B that was standing next to him laugh "There fighting each other for that armadillo over there."

Naruto snorted "Why armadillo's are ugly." This made B laugh some more "Yeah I dont know but hey what ever floats there boats."

"So am I able to be here now." Naruto was growing more frustrated "Yeah I they didnt want you here they would've killed you by now."

This made Naruto sweat drop "Ok then lets get to training then." B nodded his head "Couldn't say it better myself."

Naruto then followed B to where Naruto's training will take place, they walked for awhile until they stoped infont of the river.

"Ok Naruto before we do this I have to know that your attentions are good." This made Naruto's eyes widened "What do you mean B."

This waterfall is called the Falls of Truth it shows your hatred and order to be trained you must fight your evil self."

Naruto smiled "Ok cool that sounds like fun." B sighed "Actually it's not it's kinda hard to fight youself."

Naruto nodded his head "I'll deal with it." B nodded his head "Ok then you have to sit on that pond right there and just wait."

Naruto sat on the pond and waited for a minute until he heard a noise coming from the waterfall he looked at the waterfall untill a Naruto that looked exactly like him with normal eyes looked at him.

B's eyes widened "What the hell he's supposed to fight the darkness inside of him." B heard a sigh from the copy of Naruto.

"How can Naruto fight his darkness when the real Naruto itself is nothing but evil mostly I'm his good side that he must fight."

This made the real Naruto growl "Shut up I'm not evil I just want revenge I did nothing wrong the village did everything wrong I'm just returning the favor, when I'm done with Konoha it will be nothing but ashes."

B was shocked at witnessing Naruto's true colors "Naruto stop I wont train you." Ths made Naruto look at him "But B trust me I'm not evil it's just that I want to destroy the village because there the ones that are evil I must stop them and have my revenge on the Hokage."

B was going to stop Naruto but was interupted by the copy Naruto "Dont worry B I will help the real Naruto to become good again I know he's in there he's just hiding behind all the damage the village did to him."

The real Naruto growled but had tears coming out of his eyes "Shut up just shut up they deserve to die it's just that simple Anko tried, the Hokage and half of the village tried to kill me they must pay."

"Your right Naruto but that means your that much better then them if you just let it go." The copy Naruto started to walk to the real Naruto.

The real Naruto started to back up "No get away from me I will never forgive them." The copy started to glow till it blinded Both Naruto and B they had to block their eyes but when Naruto unshielded his eyes he saw someone he thought he never would see again.

Their infront of him was Anko Mitarashi "Naruto." The fake Anko continued to walk to Naruto.

"Anko chan." Naruto couldnt believe his eyes their stood infront of him was the girl who he was starting to fall in love with and stabed by.

"Naruto I never wanted to kill you and you know that ver since I did that you were the only thing that was going through my mind I know that it will take time but can you forgive me."

Naruto started to laugh "Are you kidding me Anko chan you tried to kill me how can I ever forgive you I thought you,the Hokage and Iruka were the only people that cared for me and you cruched my heart the moment you stabed me in the stoumach, screw you and the village you will all die."

Anko sighed "Naruto you have to let go of your hatred if you dont you will just be like the villagers."

This made Naruto stiffened. "I'am nothing like that pathetic village I wouldn't ever chase a kid down to kill him or stab them in the stoumach."

The fake Anko started to cry "Please Naruto I never meant to do it." Naruto schoffed "Bullshit you wouldnt do it if there was a reason."

Anko nodded her head "Yes there is a reason why I did it but I cant tell you." Naruto growled "Why not I mean you did stab me so I think I have every right to know why."

"Your right you have every right to know but from the real Anko." This made Naruto's eyes widened "What do you mean."

The fake Anko smiled "The real Anko knows you went to Kumo she's on her way there now with Jiraiya." This made B and Naruto snort at the same time.

"I'm sorry lady but if you get to Kumo and somehow are able to speak to my bro, he knows what happned he'll definitly kill you with with his own hands."

This made Anko smirk "Well thats good to know Naruto is now somewhere that people will respect him and treat him well and about the Raikage well the real Anko better come u with somwthing or she'll never get to tell Naruto that she loves him."

This made Naruto growl "She never loved me if she did she wouldnt have stabed me." The fake Anko smiled.

"You have no idead hell I dont think she even has a clue on how much she loves you the way she is around you is very rare she trust you completly." Naruto scoughed.

"Yeah I trusted her to and I get a knife to the stoumach how much good did that help me." Anko finally reached her destination and huged Naruto.

"Like what the fake Naruto said just let go of your hatred and you will never have to deal with Konoha anymore you will have a nice life in Kumo and finally find something worth protecting."

Naruto was lost at words he didnt know hat to say should he just give up on his hatred quest **"Kit dont listen to her she just wants you to be controled."** having heard from Kurama his resolve was back.

He grabed her face and kissed her but before anything could continue he let go and looked straight to her eyes "Screw you I will have my vengence."

Anko started to cry again "So be it Naruto but you wont like where this path will lead you in the long run."

Naruto just stared at her with tears trying to leave his face but he wouldn't let them fall not one.

"Naruto if you dont let go of your hatred I will not train you." B was going to finish when the fake Anko cut him off.

"No B you must train him or he will be killed do you want that blood on your hands and beside he never deceived you he will protect Kumo with his life and will be happy one day, his hatred will leave sooner or later I just hoped it would've been now."

B was torn up inside on training Naruto B knew he if he didnt he will probably die and B would never forgive himself for that.

B sighed. " Fine Naruto I will train you just promise me you wont do something bad just to have your revenge you are much better then they are so dont give up."

Naruto looked at B "Anything for you B you've been only nice to me since I met you I will try to not give in I will try not to blow up the village then but I will kill the Hokage I believe that the village might be better if they had a better Hokage." B nodded his head.

Naruto then looked at Anko "Maybe in another lifetime Anko chan." Anko smiled "Nah not in another lifetime I believe that the real Anko could get your love back."

With that the fake Anko disapeared and Naruto let his tears fall out. "Anko chan." B walked over to Naruto and grabed his shoulder "I'm sorry Naruto that all of this has happened to you but you have to get through this."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I know when I kill the Hokage my vengence will be complete but I still want to know why Anko tried to kill me."

B nodded his head "Hey man you got lucky she is flipping hot." This made Naruto growl "Dont touch her." Naruto's eyes turned red.

B sweat dropped "Hey Naruto just kidding but you should try to fix things with her you to seem perfect for eachother I cant describe but when you two kissed it looked like you were made for each other."

Naruto smiled "Yeah well she still has to get my trust back if she wants to trulry br with me." B nodded his head.

Then they walked through the waterfall to reveal a temple with statues lined up on each side "Damn this place is epic." B smiled. "Hell yeah it is but Naruto before we do this you must know you wont ever be the same when were done you will be more intellegent then all the Kages put together and your strenght amazing but you must be careful people with powers like us can become to dangerous."

Naruto with determination burning in his eyes nodded his head. "I'm ready for anything you throw at me now lets get this strated."

B and Naruto then went into a room where it was pure white then disapeared.

(Time skip about a week)

Anko and Jiraiya had finally made it to Kumo when the guards saw there headbands they prepared for a fight but were suprised when they gave up wilingly .

"We mean no harm we just want to speak to the Raikage." Jiraiya smiled a toothy grin making Anko sweat drop.

"Your not making this any easier." Jiraiya smiled more "They need to know we mean no harm besides how hard can it be."

When Jiraiya turned to look at the guards he saw a hilt of a sword hit him straight in the head making him pass out.

Anko saw what happened started to freak out but was knocked unconscious when someone hit her in the back of her head.

One of the guards looked at the other "Inform the Raikage of what happened." The guard nodded his head and dashed to the Raikage.

The Raikage was talking to his assistant Mabui when a guard bursted in "Raikage I have urgent news."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow "What is it." The guard orginized himself "Two Konoha shinobi appeared at the main gate and asked to speak to you sir."

The Raikage growled remembering what happened to Naruto "What the hell do they want."

The guard shook his head "I have no idea sir we knocked them unconscious at the gates what should we do."

The Raikage sat up "Put them in a interrogation room I will deal with them personaly." The guard shook his head "Yes sir."

The Guard then left to put the two shinobi into a interrogation room.

"Excuse me Mabui I need to deal with this I'll be back." Mabui nodded her head "Yes Raikage sama."

When the Raikage reached the interrogation rooms the first one had two shinobi in them one of them the Raikage noticed automaticly.

"Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin what the hell is he doing here." He entered the room being accompanied by two guards.

He waited till they awoke which wasnt long Jiraiya was the first to speak "Uh what the hell that hurt."

"I hope it did you Konoha ninja are pathetic." This made Jiriya and Anko look at a big muscular man known as the Raikage.

"Ah if it isnt the famous Raikage how are you doing." The Raikage grunted "Not well when I have people like you in my village.

Kiraiya pretended to grab his heart "Ouch you hurt me with your crul words Raikage all we want to see someone."

This made the Raikage raise an eyebrow "Who." Already knowing who they want. Jiraiya lost his joke side and was replaced by seriousness "I need to see Naruto Uzumaki."

The Raikage growled "Why so you can try to kill him again." The Raikage notice the girl shinobi grabed her arm and started to cry.

Jiraiya frowned "I had nothing to do with that he is my godson and I told his father that I would protect him with my life."

This made the Raikage grunt "God job at doing that I see." Jiraiya looked down in shame but then looked at the Raikage.

"Why would you even tell us that he is here." The Raikage smiled "The reason I told you is because I know your never leaving this village alive."

This made Jiraiya frown "Nothing can scare me right know not even an drunk and angry Tsunade I need to see my godson so I can know that he will be safe please I'm asking you at the bootom of my heart you can do whatever you want to do with me just please let me see him please."

Jiraiya started to cry making the Raikage' eyes widened knowing not much can make the three legendary sannin cry.

"We will see if you telling the truth guards bring in the Yamanaka." This made Jiraiya and Anko raise their eyebrows.

"You have a Yamanaka in Kumo." The Raikage nodded his head "Yeah found him stranded in a forest not to far from here after knowing he was legit we took him in and he helped us more then most shinobi here."

The door opend to reveal a tall man with short blond hair as he walked in he turned to the Raikage "Yes Raikage sama."

The Raikage grunted "I need you to tell me everything about these two why there here want they really want and what they plan to do."

The Yamanaka nodded his head and then proceded to interrogate them it took him about thirty minutes but he was done.

The girl named Anko Mitarashi is a jonin of Konoha and is the reason the boy left the village she was the one that tried to kill him." The Raikage growled "Your the reason he is like the way he is."

Anko couldnt take much more and started to break down The Yamanaka continued "And then there is Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin he and Anko are here to see Naruto, Anko wants to set everything right again while Jiraiya wants to keep his godson safe."

The Raikage grunted "They were speaking the truth but Anko is it do you even think you have a chance to bring back Naruto to the way he used to be."

Anko wiped her eyes "I dont know if I can but If you give me this chance I will try my hardest to make it so I love him and I know deep down inside he loves me to."

The Raikage stared with wide eyes "Since Yamanaka said what you said is true I will tell you where he is only because I dont want to see Naruto go down the path he is going."

Jiraiya smiled "Thank you Raikage I will never forget this." The Raikage nodded his head "Unfortunatly naruto is not here he is on a secret Island named the Island Turtle with my brother B."

Jiraiya nodded his head "I know that place I hear it is beautiful." The Raikage smiled "Of course it is here is the location of it when you get there you need to head to the waterfall of truth thats where they are training but in order to get there you first must ask the Animal kings for permision to be there then they will show you where it is."

Anko and Jiraiya nodded their heads "Thank you Rikaga you wont regret this." This made the Raikage grunt "I better not and once you seen him I want you both back here so Yamanaka can erase any secret information that you will learn no offence but your still ninja from Konoha that canot be trusted I just want Naruto happy again.

The guards released Anko and Jiraiya and they left to go to the Island Turtle the Yamanaka popped behind them "Can you trust them Raikage."

The Raikage grunted "No thats why I have three jonin following them this instant if they do anything wrong I will know about."

The raikage turned around to walk back to his office.

**Ok done with that chapter like always R&R**


	7. Frustration

Frustration

There will be some choices that will have to made by you the reader so I will give you three choices just review or private message me to see what one you want I will keep track of them but I wont give them until next chapter.

**onefunrun: If I would've made it like the original setting true Naruto would have problems with Kurama but not in this story Naruto trust Kurama completly and Kurama believes in Naruto to protect him so Kurama will do anything tp help him in by giving him control he will do it with no argument but true he is six years so he will have to have limitations you will just have to find out in this chapter.**

Naruto was breathing heavily while his hair is soaked. "Damn B this shit is hard." B that was a few feet away from him was laughing at him.

"I told you but you wouldnt listen you just kept saying stuff like this wont hurt me." Naruto grunted.

"Yeah well I can still do it." B stoped laughing and nodded his head. "Okay then like I said to control your chakara you need to concentrate on that specific part of your body in oder to gain full control of yur chakara."

Naruto nodded his head and concentrated on his feet again he then walked on the water without falling in it.

"Holy shit I did it B." Naruto being all to exicted lost focus and fell in the water again making laugh even harder.

"I'm so glad I agreed to training you this is just to funny." Naruto growled. "Shut up B I will get this done and learn the lariat."

Naruto decided to take his shirt off thinking it was affecting him showing off his new six pack when he got all of Kurama powers.

Then Naruto focused on his feet again and proceded to walk on the water.

(Meanwhile)

Anko and Jiraiya were watching three huge animals fight over an armidilol Anko sweat dropped.

"What the hell am I watching." Jiraiya nodded his head while laughing "I have no idea but this is funny."

Anko groweld. "Can we go to Naruto already." The king animals stoped their fight to look at the two they then nodded their heads and continued fighting.

Anko smirked. "I guess that was a yes can one of you show us where the waterfall is." A small chimp came out of a bush and grabed anko's hand and started to lead them to the Falls of Truth.

When they made it Anko let go of the monkeys hand and started to walk to the waterfall but was stoped by Jiraiya.

"Anko in oder to gain access to the Falls of Truth you must first take a test." This made Anko growl what the hell do you mean."

Jiraiya pointed to the lilly pad. "Sit on it and wait." Anko decided to listen and sat down she was starting to get impatient but then heard a noise coming from the waterfall.

"Naruto." Anko's hope was rising but was dashed away when an exact copy of her walked out of the waterfall but had red eyes.

"Well well if isnt the person that made Naruto's life a living hell." Anko's eyes widened. "Who are you."

This made the fake Anko laugh evily. "Oh nothing I'm just the reason you stabed your precious Naruto kun in the stoumach I'm made up of all your evil greed, revenge are what made you do it."

Anko started to get angry. "Jiraiya what the hell do I do." Jiraiya with an open mouth "i dont know but it seems you have to fight your bad side to gain access you must defeat your hatred."

Anko growled. "Fine if you want a fight you got one." With that Anko jumped in the air to shoot a snake at the fake Anko's neck but was suprised when she saw the fake doing the same thing.

"Are you that stupid I'm you we have the same exact abilities so what you do I do you cant win by fighting me."

Anko landed on the ground. "Fine if I cant beat you by fighting you the there must be another way."

The fake Annko laughed again. "Isn't it obvious you must get rid of your hatred in order to do that you must forget about the thing that has ruined your life for such a long time."

Anko's eyes widened. "Orochimaru." The fake Anko nodded her head but stil had a evil smile on her face.

"Can you do it can you forget about Orochimau for Naruto kun or will you stab him in the stoumach again to get to Orochimaru."

Anko started to cry tears running down her face. "I dont know." The fake Anko snikered. "Of course you cant your so pathetic Naruto deserves so much more then you."

This made Anko smile. "Your right he dose deserve better but I love him and not you or Orochimaru will get in my way to see Naruto again.

The fake Anko widened her eyes "I see you have finally surpass your hatred for something that will give you the best thing in the world."

Anko smiled. "I couldnt have done it without him he has changed me forever." The fake Anko laughed normaly. "That he has guess it's my time to leave, good luck your going to need it."

Anko nodded her head and the fake Anko disapeared she turned to see Jiraiya with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying." Jiraiya smiled. "I dont get to see a cat fight that would've made a perfect ichia ichia story."

This made Anko growl "Your lucky we have to see Naruto or you would have died just now." Jiraiya smiled some more.

"Ok lets go we dont want to keep Naruto waiting now do we."Anko nodded her head then they went into the waterfall.

"Wait why dont you have to fight your evil side." This made Jiraiya smile. "I have no evil inside of me I surpassed my hatred when I realised I have to kill Orochimaru."

Anko smiled "You would've made a good Hokage." Jiraiya smiled. "Nah I not that kinda person that could stam paper all day."

Once they made it inside they looked around amazed by the sight of the temple but they heard yelling in a room at the far end on the room.

"That must be where Naruto went lets go." they ran to the roon that was pure white when they entered they were both shocked.

What Anko saw was a taller Naruto with no shirt on with a perfect six pack while water was running down his body Anko was so stuned by how much hoter he became she got wet instantly.

While Jiraiya on the other hand was suprised that the person not to far away looked like an exact copy of Minato it made Jiraiya proud.

(Meanwhile)

After Naruto completed the chakara control exercise they moved on to the lariat they would charge at each other with an open arm but when they would clash they would stand their for a second lightning all around them until Naruto would go crashing down into water.

Naruto would get up and do it again and again until finally he got it down when he clashed with B he felt Kurama's power seeping inside of him making him look more animalistic.

Naruto let out a monsterous roar making B go flying back Naruto smiled. "Yes I got you B I told you I can deal with anything you throw at me."

B got up and smiled as well. "Very good Naruto now it's time to help you learn lightning jutsus and then we'll go find Jiraiya and he'll teach you wind jutsus."

"I You dont have to look for me." This made Naruto and B turn around to see two people they thought they wouldnt see for awhile.

Naruto laid eyes on Anko shock apperant on his face. "Anko chan." He saw Anko smile and started to walk towards him.

Naruto steped back for a second. "What the hell are you doing here." Jiraiya decided to but in. "We came here looking for you of silly my god you look just like Minato."

This made Naruto growl. "Dont say that name around me that man is nothing like me, he is a disgrace to the me."

This made Jiraiya's eyes widened. "What are you talking Naruto how do you know him." Naruto smirked evily.

"I can ask the same thing old man how do you know me." Jiraiya smirked as well. "Well I should know what my godson looks like."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Godson?" Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yeah Naruto I'm your godfather."

Naruto then growled. "Where the hell were you?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean."

Naruto's eyes started to grow red he was getting to angry at any moment he could lose it and kill both of them.

"I said where the hell were you when the half of the village was chasing me and when Anko chan stabed me and left me to die, where were you when I had to live by myself for almost my entire life where were you?"

Jiraiya looked down in shame and Anko grabed where her heart would be "I'm sorry I wasnt there for you kid I thought the village would never do what they did i thought you would overcome them and become a strong ninja.

Naruto laughed. "Oh but I have I have overcomed my hatred for the village but not for the Hokage I will one day get my revenge me and Kurama will rip him apart peice by peice."

Anko widened her eyes "_Is this what the Raikage mentioned to me by saying I hope you could brng him back."_ Anko not able to take anymore then this ran up to him grabed onto him.

"Please Naruto I didnt mean to do it I never wanted to do it but the Hokage used my weakness against me and I panicked."

Naruto was wide eyed "Please Anko chan what is so more important then a little kid needing you to protect him in his weakest moment to just betray him huh Anko what is it."

Nqaruto then grabed her as well to fell the warmth that he has been missing since that day making him forget all the trouble that happened to him.

Anko was crying on his shoulder not that he cared. "The Hokage told me that if I didnt kill you I would never get to kill the man I've been wanting to kill kill forever."

Naruto eyes widened "_Shes just like me doing anything to get her revenge._" Anko grabed harder thinking that he might let go.

"His name is Orochimaru when I first met him he was the first person to ever care for me I thought I finally had a family you know how that feels Naruto to be alone." Naruto started to cry as well while nodding his head.

"Then one day he tells me he has something speacial for me and then bites me on the neck." Anko then moved her mesh shirt to the side abit to reveal the curse mark.

"He said I was the only one that survived and he was leaving and since I didnt want to him to leave me I went with him we went to several place until he told me that if I wanted to continue following him I would have to give him my body so once his body was finished he would use mine to continue to live."

Naruto was shocked she was exactly like him no family to love him he had realised what had happened to her was so much worse to actually have the feeling to be loved but then betrayed he realised that Anko was in so much pain and he hugged her more.

"Then I was left alone for awhile until some Konoha ninjas found me and took me back ever since then the only thing that kept me alive was my revenge for Orochimaru that was until I met you Naruto kun."

This made Naruto blush but only Jiraiya saw it and smirked. "Theres something about you that made me forget about Orochimaru when we met I couldnt stop thinking about you thats when the mob chased you I went to the Hokage to tell what was happening but instead of helping you he told me to kill you and you know what happened after that I couldnt stop thinking about what I did I never forgave myself I had to do something to believe that you were okay and that you would be safe and I know you deserve someone better then me but can you ever forgive me Naruto kun."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Anko chan you have no idea how much that meant to me and I'm sorry about what happened to you and I forgive you but before I could do anything with you I have to know you will wait for me cause I need to trust you again okay Anko chan please just give me time."

Anko smiled "Thank you Naruto kun and yes I will give you as much time as you need but hopefuly not to long I want you to completly trust me." she then put her lips on his ears .

"And I want you and only you I .. I love you Naruto kun you helped me overcome my hatred over Orchimaru I will always love you."

This made Naruto blush so bad that it made Kurama look white compared to him this made B and Jiraiya smile.

B was the first to speak "Okay this is all sweet and all but me and Naruto need to continue training when I'm done with him Jiraiya thats where you come in I need you to teach him wind jutsus."

Jiraiya nodded his head "You got it now Anko we promised the Raikage we would return to him so he can erase any secret information we learned today."

This made Anko grab Naruto even harder. "No if we do that I wont know where this Island is and I wont be able to see Naruto anymore."

B smiled. "Dont worry Anko I can write a letter to brother asking if you two can stay here." This made Anko smile. "Yes thank you."

B then wrote the letter to the Raikage and then handed the letter to Anko she grabed then turned to Naruto.

She grabed his face and kissed him with all the passion in the world Naruto was shocked at first but then decided to continue it they lasted for about a minute until Jiraiya coughed.

"Okay love birds you can continue this later come on Anko we got to go." They heard Anko groan. "Aw I will see you soon Naruto kun."

Naruto was blushing but nodded his head "Yeah see you soon Anko hime." This made Anko blush in return she gave him one qucik kiss and then left with Jiraiya.

B smiled. "Are you ready Naruto." Naruto turned around to actually see a real smile from Naruto.

"I'm more then ready B." B saw a new look croos his eyes something adorned to love "_Anko just might bring him back_."

With that they continued to train in various different types of jutsus of lightning origin.

**Okay like always R&R**


	8. Chunin Exams

**Chunin Exams**

**SinOfDisaster: Yes I said I hate instant forginess you are right but the way the story was heading it was either forgivness or that bullshit when they just keep using excuses to not get together and I hate that more It's like Fucking get it over already and Naruto frogave her for making a decisions the Naruto I made would have done the same thing and since I made Naruto much more smarter because lets be honest he was almost boderline retarded he made so much mistakes like staying with the village and she didnt give him a familly type of love they just met that day but she has been protecting him for awhile but Naruto just met her so no family type love there and If she did love him then and there she wouldnt kill him at all like I wrote in chapter 1 she was torn up inside cause she was just starting to love him and if Anko did kill him my story would have gone no where so cant kill Naruto thats a no no but your right I rushed to fast but hey the story needs to move on from the whole "oh you stabbed me" bullshit so had to be forgiveness and besides Naruto dosent fully trust her and they arnt doing anything for a while so not complete forgivness just enough so no drama happenes.**

**Killa Bee 8: Like the name thanks I keep improving more and more when I keep writing and about the whole Anko and Orochimaru this is when she was still confused and the only reason why she did try to kill Naruto is because of Orochimaru so the first thing she thought of is I might need help to kill but her plans change when she goes with Jiraiya to find Naruto and when she goes to fight her evil side it makes her realise how in love she is with Naruto so hope that helps clear it all up and if dosent oh well.**

**Okay were the story is now Naruto is six and Anko is twelve but as the title of the chapter I will skip to his chunnin exams and I will go back in memories on what happened in the training sorry but that would take to much time.**

Anko and Jiraiya had just made it back to Kumo so they can report to the Raikage, when they made it to his office he was sitting down knowing as if there were going to open it.

"Ok good you made it back and it's time to erase your memories of any secret information about kumo."

Anko decided to interupt him. "Sorry but before you do that Killer B made this note for you he says it's urgent."

Raikage nodded his head took the letter to read when he was done he grunted. "B here says that you two can be trusted to have nothing be erased from your minds."

The Raikage looked at the two fro a minute and then nodded his head again. "Fine but only because B says he trust you two, now since we got that cleared up where are you two going."

Anko smiled. "I'm going back to Naruto kun what about you Jiraiya." Jiraiya smiled. "I'm going as well did you forget he needs me to teach him the rasengan."

Anko scrathed her head sheepishly. "Oh yeah I forgot the lets go," Then they left to return to Naruto and B.

(Time skip 6 years)

**(This would make Anko 18 and Naruto twelve for anybody who is confused)**

Naruto and the rest of the Kumo genins that would take the chunin exams had just arived at Konoha.

Naruto growled. "Man I hate this place it looks exactly the same when I left it." Naruto has grown in the years he has grew a few inches in height had longer had longer hair and his wisker marks even darker and more thicker he wore a pure black vest sorta like the jonin of Konoha and had black pants but had orange like tails going all over his chest to his legs if you counted them it would equal nine tails.

"Hey Naruto whats up." One of the other genin that goes to Kumo. Naruto didnt look at the kid. "Leave me alone."

He heard the kid grunt. "I would but we are a team for now and in oder to win we need to work together."

Naruto looked at the kid and growled. "You wanna win." The kid getting scared nodded his head.

"Then stay the hell out of my way." Then Naruto picked up his pace so he can put space between them.

When they made it to the first stage of the test there stood this tall bulky man with bandages all over his face.

Naruto sat in a seat and waited for everyone else since he was the first one there Ibiki noticed him instantly.

"Who are you kid." Naruto smirked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a proud genin of Kumo."

Ibiki stiffined. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked even more. "Yes why do you know me." Ibiki shuddered.

"Yeah I remember you the village tried to kill you an escaped by using the Kyuubi's powers and nearly killing the Hokage and brutally injured most of the jonin."

Naruto smiled. "Damn I did all that well it seems you know your history you get an A plus." Ibiki frowned.

"Why are you here Naruto." Naruto growled. "Isn't it obvious two reasons first is to show you knoha pansys that Kumo's the strongest and two is to see the Hokage burn."

Ibiki growled. "Watch it boy you say something like that again you will be detained." Naruto justed laugh.

"Please if you lay one single finger on me your arm will be dislocated in so many ways not even Tsunade will be ablt to fix it and this letter."

Naruto pulled the letter out of his jacket and gave it to Ibiki who in return grabed it opened it and proceded to read it.

After Ibiki finihed reading it his eyes were wide open. "War." Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup so I would think twice about touching me unless you believe you could win this war which I'm just saying is near impossible."

Ibiki gave the letter back to him. "Fine but you better have respect." This made Naruto schough. "Respect, please the only thing these people deserve is death."

Ibiki paled not much stuff can make him pale. "You know kid you and only one person can make me shudder like that."

Naruto smiled even more evilly. "yeah who is that other person." Ibiki smiled. "Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto laughed even more. "I know what you mean I dont want to piss her off on one of her bad days."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "You know Anko chan." Hearing the suffix added to it made growl. "Dont call her that if you want to live she's **mine.**"

Ibiki frowned. "Why do you like her dont worry kid I'm just like her big brother arnt you a little young for her though."

Naruto frowned. "If your old enough to kill, your old enough to fall in love with anybody you want."

Ibiki laughed. "True man if you werent chased out of here maybe you and me would be good friends."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks but I was chased so it aint happening." Ibiki nodded his head and looked to the door more people started to enter.

"Yeah I guess your right well the exams start soon so I have to go." Naruto waved bye. "Have fun."

Ibiki left making Naruto sigh. "Man if I had to deal with that anymore I would've lost it." Naruto heard a laugh in his head.

"**Calm down Kit we dont want to ruin anything for Kumo so take it easy until the second part of the exam."**

Naruto smiled. "_Okay Kurama since you asked I will calm down but it's kinda hard you know_."

"**I know kit, I know just have to beat everybody hear and then you have to deal with the Hokage without starting a war."**

Naruto smirked. "_So what like a assassination man thats boring I want to beat the living shit out of him, curb stomp him in the jaw_."

Kurama laughed even more. **"Yes I agree but if we are to have a war now the shinobi world will not be prepared for what is to come."**

Naruto grunted. "_Yeah Madara Uchiha after were done with the Hokage we'll deal with him next_."

Kurama nodded his head. **"Yes then we will be the strongest alive no one will be able to stop us."**

Naruto smiled. "_Yeah let's do this_." with that said everybody was in the room all the genin and the shinobi who will be watching the genin.

(**skip conversation and test cause that shit was stupid**)

When Naruto finished the exam he seemed to be the first one done with the test and waited for everyone else while waiting he looked around the room.

He was checking the Konoha genin seeing if any one of them would be interesting the only ones taht were was Shikamaru, and Shino cause they seem to have intellegince.

Ibiki coughed. "It seems everyone is done now when the proctore for the seco.." Ibiki was never able to finish because someone came crashing through the window.

Everyone was confused except Naruto he was smiling like no day to tommorow. "Ok listen up bitches my name is Anko Mitarashi the sexiest Kunochi alive."

Naruto was staring at her eyeballinh her up and down since he hasent been able to see her in a year.

(Flashback)

"_Naruto kun." Naruto turned to look at Anko. "Yes Anko hime." Anko did a sad smile. "Sorry but the Hokage needs me back to prepare for the chunin exams."_

_This made Naruto sad as well. "But Anko hime I want you here with me." Anko smiled and hugged Naruto._

"_I know I want to be here to but dont worry you will see me at the exams and I will be making a big enterance so you know it will be me."_

_Naruto nodded his head and kissed her with all the love he had making the kiss last longer then it was supposed to._

_When they finnally pulled apart Anko smiled. "Hey I love you Naruto kun." Naruto smiled. "Yeah I love you to Anko hime."_

_Then Anko turned around and left to go back to Konoha._

(Flashback end)

Anko looked at the crowed to see Naruto eye balling her like she was his next meal which in return made Anko blush

"Okay if your ready follow me, were are going to head to my speacial empire called the Forest of Death."

This made almost every chunin shiver except Naruto and a few others. Naruto went to go get up but was stoped bt a hand.

Naruto looked up to see this emo faggit looking kid holding him down everyone stopped to stare even Anko and Ibiki.(**Sorry I just hate Sasuke if you like him thats fine but there something wrong with you)**

"I dont like you." This made Naruto snort. "Yeah that makes two us and if you want to keep that arm of yours I suggest you let go before I rip it off."

The kid smiled. "How can someone like you beat an Uchiha." This made Naruto smirk. "Oh thats easy you just rip their eyeballs out and make the person eat them."

The kid's eyes widened. "You dont have the balls to do it." Anko fliched she knew Sasuke just signed his death warrent.

In a flash Sasuke was on the ground face first with Naruto stepping on his face with an evil smile. "Hey who wants to see the Uchiha eat his own eyes."

Most people lokked away in dusgust Naruto justed laughed at them the grabed Sasuke's head and turned him around.

"Now **give me your eyes**!" Everyone freaked out except Anko. Sasuke tried to scream for help but no one helped him except two girls that were both yelling like banshees.

Naruto grabed his ear where the two girls were facing. "Ah shut the fuck up jesus kinda hard to take someones eye out when I cant hear straight."

This made the two girls cower in fear Naruto smiled evily then returned to torture the Uchiha. Naruto was just centimeters from his eyes when someone stoped him. "Naruto stop it."

Naruto instantly recognizing who said this looked at Anko and growled. "Come on Anko hime just one eye please."

This made everybody raise and eyebrow. "_Did he just say hime_."Anko blushed but snaped out of it. "Sorry Naruto but cant have you killing people before my part of the exam."

Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "Guess you got lucky bitch why dont you crawl to Anko hime legs and cry thank yuo."

This made Sasuke growl. "Fuck you and that whore." Naruto lost it he raised his fist backwards and slamed it in the back of Sasuke's head instantly knocking him out.

"Dont you dare call her a whore just wait till the second part of the exam you the first on my list."

Naruto got up to brush his legs off of any dirt when a whoosh noise came out of nowhere. "Naruto Uzumaki you have crossed the line."

Naruto growled. "Ah isnt it the wonderful Hokage come here to die or what." This made the Hokage frown.

"Thats it Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest." But before he could finish Ibiki spoke up. "Hokage sir I wouldnt touch him if I were you."

This made the Hokage raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean Ibiki." He turned to look at Naruto who held a letter in his hand.

"Here read this." Naruto slamed it in his chest making the Hokage lose his breath, without complaining the Hokaga read the letter.

Afterwards the Hokage huffed. "You better watch your back boy you dont know what will happen to you."

Naruto just smiled. "Yeah if anything did happen to me you'll find Kumo's army right at your doorstep ready to kill everybody I know your pathetic village cant do anything against them so I would back off if I were you."

The Hokage grunted and shushined out of the building Anko then walked up to Naruto and grabed his shoulder.

"Okay since thats all cleared up let us continue and you bad boy will be escorted by me personaly."

Naruto nodded his head and then everybody walked to the Forest of Death. Everyone stayed awayed from Naruto which in turned made people stay away from Anko so they could speak in private.

"Naruto kun it's good to see you again and what you did back there made me so horny." Naruto blushed but smiled as well.

"I missed you to Anko hime it's been to long and you look stunning by the way." This made Anko blush this time.

"Why thank you Naruto kun it's going to be fun in the Forest of Death." Naruto nodded his head.

"yeah I dont know what my team will do but my first thing is to hunt down the Uchiha and kill him." Anko smirked. "I love it when you get all overprotected on me it makes me feel loved."

Naruto smiled even more. "You know I love you but what that bitch said made just lose it he's lucky Kurama wasnt hungry I would've game him a meal today."

Anko smiled. "Yes well you can do that in the Forest of Death not here, oh no it seems we made it."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes it dose seem so." He turned to look at her and kiss her no one noticed though since they wre staring at the gate to the Forest of Death.

When they finished Anko looked at him with lust. "When you make it to the tower we'll finish this later."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay hime see you then." He then went with the rest of his team while they waited for Anko to tell them the rules.

(Skip conversation sorry)

Naruto and his team waited for the go to enter the Forest of Death when they the gates opened up Naruto turned towards his team.

"Okay here is the plan since we got the earth scroll we need the heaven scroll a group not to far from our right has one attck in the shadows."

His team raised an eyebrow at him. "what the hell will you be doing." Naruto smirked I'm going to kill the Uchiha."

**Okay guys like always R&R.**


	9. Sasuke & Orochimaru

**Sasuke & Orochimaru**

**LeMemeFox: Thanks for reading my story but the whole Naruto bent on killing Konoha well in chapter six I think Naruto got over hatred enough to not destroy Konoha but still kill the Hokage I dont know I thought the whole begining was able to help reader realise what Naruto has delt with so I thought I built his character enough guess not about Sasuke I hate him and I know alot of people do but the reason why I put Emo looking faggit cause thats what my Naruto would say after everything that has happened to him I kinda made him a badass like he should be not some dumbass and I like to show my opinions so you readers can understand the story better and about Anko she's not a slut I dont see how she could be she never dates someone in the show and the only reason why she licked Naruto's cheeck in the anime was to shut him up and by what my story meant was they been together now for a about a whole six years going past her hormon stage so I guess what I'm trying to say here is that she's horny for Naruto just saying and no I'm glad you put these pointers out they help me make the story better so thank you.**

**SinOfDisaster: I think I might make it a little bit less complicated but eyes will be eaten in this story who's though you will just have to find out and thanks for loving the story it means a lot to me.**

**Gold Testament: I suck what when did this happen, but dont worry my Sasuke hating brother we will see death tonight.**

**Oh yeah I'm doing this new thing were I will put songs on my chapters to show some connection between naruto and Anko all of them will be dubstep because dubstep is the greatest of all time dont hate.**

**Tristam- Pushed away**

**Tristam- Come back to me**

**Stephen Swartz- Bullet train**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree searching for Sasuke, so he can kill him for two reasons first being him as an Uchiha and second he called Anko a whore.

"Where the hell is he." Naruto growled. "Hey Kurama do you have his scent." He heard Kurama grunt in response.

"Yeah but there's someone with him and it smells like snakes." This made Naruto's anger flare.

"Anko what the hell is she doing with that Uchiha." Naruto was starting to form up the most worst scenarios.

"_What if shes cheating on me with that Uchiha I will __**destroy them both**_!" Kurama chuckled. "**No Kit it's someone else older more dangerous and possibly stronger then the Hokage.**"

This made Naruto smirk. "Great then I will just kill him to." Kurama smiled. "**Thats the spirit Kit**!"

Naruto speed up to catch them but what he saw was n ot what he expected, there was Sasuke being hunted down by a big ass snake.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "_Maybe I should watch first see what happens man when I finally want popcorn theres none to be found_."

Sasuke being scared shitless screamed. "Get away from me." Sasuke then threw some shirukens at the larg snake's head killing it instantly.

Naruto got up thinking the fight was over but to his suprise he heard crunching inside the snake until a women came out with long black hair.

"Ku ku ku Sasuke you seem to be skilled in fighting thats good." Sasuke fliched. "Who the hell are you."

The women smirked. "Hold on let me get out of this suit its quite uncomfortable." With that said the women grabed her mouth expanding it until a man came out of her.

"Thats better now let me introduce my self my name is Orochimaru." This made Naruto flinch in anger.

""_Did he just say Orochimaru the one that ruined Anko hime's life the one to make her so shut out of the world __**I'm going to kill him**_!"

Having not listened to the rest of the conversation he saw Orochimaru break his own jaw to make his face grow long.

Naruto knew what was happening Orochimaru was going to give Sasuke the cursed seal this made Naruto jump into gear.

When Orochimaru went to strike his face moving at fast speeds to excited to finally have a Uchiha in his hands did not notice the fist that came crashing down on him in the face masking him sail backwards into some other trees.

Sasuke eyes widened thn looked at Naruto his saviour. "Thank you Naruto thank you so much I thought he was going to kill me."

He heard Naruto snort. "Nah he wasnt going to kill you he was going to control you but me on the other hand is going to kill you right here and now."

Sasuke eyes eidened even more. "What are you talking about you cant kill me." Naruto smiled evily.

"Oh yes I can this is the second part of the exams if you were paying attention death is allowed in here so that means your dead and when they ask me why I had to kill you I'll just say he walked a certain way, taled a certain way, disgrading people a certain way and I dont like that and you called Anko hime a whore."

Naruto decided to stop talking and walked slowly to Sasuke who in return started to scream again.

"No please dont kill me I still have to kill someone." Naruto smirked. "Who Itachi." This made Sasuke even more scared.

"How do you know." Naruto laughed. "Oh nothing much just that your pathetic Madara Uchiha did something to Kurama so I looked history about your clan so I can kill you all the most sadistic way but to only find out your brother Itachi killed all of them except you, to bad would've saved me alot of trouble.

Sasuke was tired and had chakara exhaustion so he couldnt move any longer Naruto finally made it to Sasuke and grabed his face.

"Now would you be so kind as to give me your eyes I decided to serve you the Uchiha eyeball special for luch today."

Sasuke tried to pull away with no avail he saw Naruto rais two fingers towards his right eye. "Please no have some humanity." Naruto just laughed and continued.

(Gruesome part up ahead)

When Naruto's fingers made it to Sasuke's right eye he griped the eyeball slowly then proceeded to pull the eyeball out until he was able to reach behind the socket and then yanked his right eye ball out.

This made Sasuke make the most chilling scream ever everyone in the forest of death heard it and made them have chills up their spine.

"Oh that looked like it hurt are you ready for the first serving oh I know you are now open wide."

Sasuke tried to keep his mouth shut so Naruto griped and closed his nostrils his throat until Sasuke had to open his mouth to breath thats when Naruto slamed the eyeball in Sasuke's mouth.

"Now **Bite down**." Naruto's voice getting more darker Sasuke shook his head making Naruto sigh.

"Okay we could've just done this the easy way but guess not." Naruto then got up and proceeded to slam on the top of Sasuke head making his jaw keep mashing against each other making the eyeball gettin chomped by Sasuke teeth.

"Good now swallow." Sasuke was crying now and wanted to this be over with so he slowly swallow the mashed eyeball but Sauske couldn't handle it so he ppuked it out.

"Ah thats not nice guess that means your ready for the next eyeball." Then Naruto proceeded to pull the next eyeball out when he was griped by a black snake chocking him in the process.

Orochimaru popped behind him. "Phew that was close almost lost the second eye damn that kid is brutal would've taken him with me if he wasnt trying to ruin my plans."

But before Orchimaru could do anything he felt pure hated chakara seeping out of Naruto automaticly burning the snake in the process.

"Now thats not nice now is it." Orochimaru's eyes widened when he heard a voice behind him but it was another Naruto.

Orochimaru tried to move but was stabed by a tail made up of pure chakara behind him making him split out blood the tail then grew larger until it fully wraped around him making him move use less.

"Now where was I, oh right the second eye if this is what your after, the Uchiha's eye well to bad I claimed them to be eaten so thats whats gonna happen so sit back and enjoy the show."

Sauske now being unconscious was not aware of what was going to happen, this made Naruto smirk. "Oh this is going to be fun."

(Gore ended)

Naruto turned to look at Orochimaru with blood on his face. "Oops guess his left eye is a bit juicy."

This made Orochimaru pissed. "What are you kid." Naruto just smirked. "Oh me I'm just the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi and the soon to be the world strongest ninja in the face of histroy."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smild and nodded his head. "Yup thats me now what should I do with you should I kill you her or take you to Anko hime."

This made Orochimaru raise an eybrow. "Anko hime." Naruto nodded his head again. "Yup she's probably the only one I love more then anything else besides Kurama he's like a father to me the best at it to."

Orochimaru smirked. "Well now maybe I shoul've killed her back then, you would have never known her." This made Naruto growl.

"Yeah well you didnt because your weak and pathetic just like the Hokage I think I should take you to Anko I believes she needs this."

Orochimaru just smirked some more (**Okay I made Orochimaru fight the hokage first instead to make it more appealing to the story)**

"The Hokage." Naruto nodded his head. "Yes when I'm done with you I will kill him." This made Orochimaru laugh evily.

"To bad kid I already killed him just a while ago to so I guess you cant have your revenge." Naruto just smiled.

"Nope wrong it just means I will kill you instead for taking my kill sorry Anko but coldn't wait."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "You cant kill me kid I'm immortal." Naruto just smirked evily. "Immortal huh lets put that name to the test." (**300 yeah!)**

Naruto then griped Orochimarus head and proceeded to twist it until he heard a crunching noise making him pull staright up until his head popped off.

"Ah well guess immortals are not that immortal." Naruto laughed at his own pun. "Man that was shity but hey I guess my vengence is done I dont need to worry about this village anymore."

When Naruto got up Anko shushined out of nowhere. "Hey Naruto..!" She stoped when she saw Orochimaru's head in his hands.

"What is .. is going on is that Orochimaru." Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Anko hime I was going to give him to you so you can kill him but then he told me that he killed the Hokage i guess I lost it and riped his head off."

Anko walked up to him and took Orochimaru's head out of his hands. "he's dead he's finnaly dead." Anko started to cry she let go of his head and hugged Naruto to death.

"I love you, I love you Naruto kun." Naruto was trying to get some air. "Anko I love you to but I cant breath."

Anko let go of him so he could breath. "I dont know what to say I feel this burden that has been on me for years have finnaly fallen thank you so much Naruto kun."

Naruto nodded his head. "Your welcome Anko hime now I must get to my team so we can end this part of the exam."

Anko frowned. "Thats why I'm here Orochimaru and his ninjas attacked us while we were doing the second part of the exam the exam is cancelled for now so that means you have to stay here in Konoha a little bit longer."

Naruto smiled. "As long as I'm with you it dosent matter where I'am." This made Anko blush.

"Oh Naruto kun you always know what to say to make me blush thats one of the reason I fell in love with you."

Naruto smiled and hugged her more. "Yeah then lets go to the mansion I suppose everyone is there by now."

Anko nodded her head. "Yeah took me awhile to find you but what do we do with Sasuke over there."

Naruto smirked. "Leave him there for all I care but if you insist i will take him with us." Anko shook her head.

"Ah who cares he called me a whore lets leave him here with one of my snakes." Anko then summoned a big python.

"Here's your lunch have fun." The snake slicked his tounge out then slithered towards Sasuke to enjoy his meal.

Naruto smiled. "You know Anko you are so hot." Anko blushed but kept her smile. "Yeah I know now lets go."

With that they left to go to the tower not notcing that they were being watched by none other then Kikashi Hatake.

He looked down to see his student getting swallowed by a snake so he sighed and killed the snake and pulling him out.

"Ah Sasuke you should've listened." Kakshi then put Sasuke on his shoulder then proceeded to the tower.

When He finally made it to the tower he decide to get some payback for Sasuke, so after he put Sasuke into the refirmary he went to where he knew Anko would be then made a letter to Naruto saying it was from Anko and it telling him to meet him in her room he let a messenger bird go to Naruto then entered her room.

(Meanwhile)

Anko sighed "Man I feel great but I still have the seal on me oh well as long as Naruto is with me I could care less."

Just then Kakashi entered her room making her raise an eyebrow. "Kakasji what are you doing here."

Kakashi just shrugged. "Oh nothing much Anko i just wanted to tell you something." Anko didnt want him to be in her room and wanted this to get over with so decided to listen.

"What is it Kakashi." Kakashi waled up to her pulled his face mask down and kissed her shocking her to no end. "_What the hell is he doing_."

Anko tried to get free but Kakashi's superior strenght prevailed and held her down thats when she heard the door open to reveal Naruto all smiling with his eyes closed but when he opened them he was devestated.

(back in time a minute ago)

Naruto just got a letter from Anko asking him to go to her room. "Gosh Anko hime she could've just told me man she must be getting lazy."

Naruto smiled from ear to ear then proceeded to her room with the biggest smile on his face it was so big he had to keep his eyes closed.

**(Im so sorry my readers I dont want to do this but in order for my story to get where I want it Anko and Naruto have to break up, Im so sorry you cant see me but I have tears in my eyes right now so please forgive me)**

When he made it to her door he was so happy he couldnt contain himself he opened the door and entered with his eyes closed but when he opened them his world came crashind down in front of him what he saw made his heart explode from his heart.

When Anko saw him she had tears in her eyes she was finally able to get free. "Naruto it isnt what it seem.."

Anko couldnt finish her sentence because Naruto flashed out of there in so much rage it threw her and Kakashi back hitting the wall.

When Anko got up she was crying her heart out. "Naruto come back to me."

**Like I said I'm so sorry my readers I didnt want to do this but I had to review if you dont like it, it's okay I need a bitch slap to the face right now but the story must gon Like I Said I DIDNT WANT TO DO THIS!**


	10. Regrets

**Regret**

**aaronvang69: I know tears in my eyes but have to go on I keep telling myself that so I can make the best story ever SIKE but no I didnt want to do this but I had to.**

**SinOfDisaster: Dont worry my sadistic reader I am one to and thanks for saying that it means alot to me.**

**Tristam- Guardian**

**Adventure club- Crave you**

Naruto flashed into a part of the Forest of Death with tears running down his face. "Anko hime you betrayed me why."

Naruto's body slumed to the ground and his left arm grabed his right and started he to shake uncontrollably in pure anger all of his despair gone in a flash.

Naruto looked up at the trees with red slited eyes. "**She betrayed me!**." Naruto started to get uo when he heard a whoosh behind him.

He turned around to see this man with a mask covering his face. At first Naruto didnt reconize him because of the mask but then remembered Anko kissing the man infront of him.

"**YOU!**" Naruto was on the verge of exploding in rage he couldnt hold back anylonger. Kakashi just smiled. "Oh something wrong did I steal your girl, last night I fucked her so hard it felt amazing."

Naruto lost it he charged at Kakashi at speeds not even kakashi's sharingan could follow Naruto hit Kakashi in the face making him fly backwards.

But Naruto would not let his enemy get any advanteges Naruto appeared right next to Kakashi making hand signs.

"Black lightning." Pure black lightning enveloped Naruto and made him twice as fast, Naruto then raised a fist and slamed it in Kakashi's stoumach making Kakashi plumet to the ground.

Kakashi's eyes widened he tried to get up but was stoped by a foot to the chest making him spit out blood.

Naruto then smiled. "Lightning Release: Black Panther." Black lightning enveloped Naruto again but the lightning started to turn into a panther that was growling.

Naruto sighed. "Time to die." The panther then dived to Kakashi making an explosion of black lightning everywhere.

Naruto stoped to recover his breath. "Oh that was pathetic this is what I get with Konoha ninjas absolutely pathetic."

"I'm not done yet." This made Naruto jump in the sky to dodge a kunai that would've ended his life.

"Seems you still got some fight in you or whats left of you." There Kakashi stood there with his right arm missing.

Kakashi frowned. "Man that was my reading hand oh well when I done with you I will just have to get use to my left."

This made Naruto laugh. "When you get done with me please that wasnt even my strongest move hell not even by far but I want you to go to hell so this is what I'm going to do."

Naruto then raised his right hand up making it look like hes trying to stop someone then all of a sudden pure red chakara enveloped him but instead of his tailed beast forms that he would usally use this was more him.

"**Prepare to die**." Then out of nowhere a huge puff of smoke popped behind Naruto, Kakashi raised an eyebrow until he was able to see a body behind the smoke.

Out of the smoke it revealed to be Kurama himself standing behind Naruto. Kurama let out a monsterous roar that made Kakashi grab his left ear since he couldnt do it with both.

Naruto smiled evily then Naruto jumped into Kurama's mouth then raised both hands. "**Tailed Beast Bomb**!" Kurama opened his mouth some more then a ball of pure hatred formed out of his mouth.

Naruto screamed with tears in his eyes. "**You took her from me and now you will die!**" When the ball finished forming up he and Kurama shot it at Kakashi.

Kakashi was panicking on the inside he knew there was no way to escape memories of his past life flashed in his head making him stop.

A picture of him and Tobi, then a picture of Minato and the third Hokage then a picture of his younger self.

"Please forgive me Minato." Then Kakashi started up a lightning blade prepared to meet Naruto's ultamite with his.

Naruto saw this and smirked but before he could say anything Kakashi clashed with the tailed beast bomb burning his skin in the process.

"You cant fight a Tailed beast bomb no one can." Kakashi met Naruto's eyes with a glare that could scare anybody except Naruto.

Naruto justed huffed in anoyance waiting for Kakashi's end. kakashi was trying to hold back the beast bomb but to no avail then he was pushed back by the beast bomb to nly be enveloped by it making him burn within seconds until it exploded making half of the Forest of Death become nothing then just piles of ashes.

Naruto then screamed in the air with hatred and sadness. "**What am I going to do**." Kumo flashed in his head.

"Yes thats what I'm going to do I'm going to go back to Kumo to see B and Jiraiya I need to talk to someone about this see if they could help me."

Naruto then turned to leave Konoha but was stopped by the reason his heart is no longer active just nothing but hatred and sadness.

Anko looked around till she laid eyes on Naruto. "Naruto kun what did you do." Naruto justed snorted.

"What dose it look like Uragirimono." Anko started to cry. "Naruto kun that wasnt me I dont know why he kissed me I tried to stop him but he was to strong."

This made Naruto laugh evil. "Dont give me that bullshit I'm through with you I gave you another chance but you ruined it by putting your mouth on somebody else your supposed to be mine."

Anko was balling now. "Naruto kun of course I'm yours dont say that you dont trust me he forced himself on me there was nothing I could do."

Naruto shook his head. "No your lying he said you two made love last night is it true." This shocked Anko. "What."

Naruto's eyes turned pure blood red. "**I said is it true!**" This made Anko flinch. "Of course not Naruto kun I only love you."

Naruto wasnt listening he just kept thinking Anko being naked and being fucked by another man not able to take anymore he lunged at Anko grabing her throat and started to chrush her windpipe.

"Naruto kun stop it your hurting me." Naruto's eyes flashed back to his piercing blue he let go of Anko and the looked at her.

"You were the only thing I loved in this world and you destroyed that love **I** **Hate you!" **Anko couldnt take anymore and passed out.

Naruto looked at her and cried even more then turned around and shunshin towards Konoha's front gates.

(Meanwhile)

The Akatsuki were having a meeting. Pain looked at everyone in the room. "Orochimaru is dead and so is Kakashi Hataka.

Everyone widened their eyes. "Who killed them." the one in the mask said. Pain sighed. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone tensed up. "Naruto the one who killed Itachi and Kisame." Deidara spoke this time. Pain nodded his head. "Yes now we only have seven members left we need to be more careful."

The others present nodded their heads Tobi was the first to speak. "Man these Jinjurikis sure are tough I mean come on Naruto and the eight tailed jinjuriki took out Itachi and Kisame this is no good."

Tobi was still all excited though for no reason. Pain nodded his head. "Yes this why I will go to Kumo to capture the eight tails the nine tailed Jinjuriki is almost with him either I will take both of them or the nine tailed jinjuriki will come to us to try to bring him back thats when we strike him."

Everyone nodded their heads and left except the only girl in the group Konan she was thinking about the nine tailed jinjuriki.

"Naruto uh I guess he has skills that are extrodinary for only twelve years old." Konan then left to follow pain back to retrieve the Eight tailed jinjuriki.

(Time skip 4 days)

B had just finished talking with A and was shocked of what he heard. "_Naruto why did you use your ultimate attack did something happen_."

Having thought of that B decided to stay here to wait for Naruto cause he knew no one would have survived a tailed beast bomb.

he went to the middle of Kumo to look at the stores to see if he can buy some ramen for Naruto when he got back."

(Flash back)

B stood their petrified at Naruto that was scarfing down ramen noodles like they were nothing. B went to buy alot to stock up he left them in a pantry in a kitchen the temple housed.

He then left to go get something to only return to see Naruto destroying all 57 boxes of ramen noodles.

"Naruto!" This made Naruto flinch. "Oh hey B this is not what it seems the ramen suduced me into eating them it's their fault completly."

(Flashback end)

B chuckled a bit then entered this grocery like store to buy some more ramen when he heard people screaming outside in terror.

B ran out the store to see what was happening to only see seven people their just staring at him with red cloacks on like the ones Itachi had and Kisame.

"Oh Akatsuki I would like to now how you got in here but that will have to wait." B then pulled Kisame's sword out and prepared for what was going to happen.

(Time skip only because I dont know how that will turn out if they fought but I know the ending)

Pain was breathing heavily and so was the last remaining other pain and Konan the only reason they won was because B didnt kill the one that could regenerate the other ones so B had to fight them all three times at least B fell because of chakara exhaustion.

Pain waited for the reviving pain to revive all the others when that pain was done tthe main Pain looked at Konan.

"Konan let us be on our way I fear the nine tails is coming and we cant hold him off for now we must recover." Konan who was still trying to catch her breath nodded her head and one of the pains grabed B and they left.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto has just arrived at the fornt gates of Kumo to only find no guards at the entrance. "_Strange they are always here_." Naruto heard a scream long ahead.

Making him jump into gear and ran to it to only find destruction and chaos. "What the hell happened here."

"The Akatsuki thats what happened." Naruto looked towards his right to see the Raikage their with a few tears in his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What did they do." The Raikage frowned. "They took B." This made Naruto growl.

"What do you mean they took him where did they go." The Raikage pointed to the far right. Naruto nodded his head was about to leave when the Raikage stopped him.

"Wait Naruto I want you to take someone with you, Darui." Darui popped up behind the Raikage.

"Yes Raikage sama." The Raikage looked at Darui. "I want you to follow Naruto and help him save B."

Darui nodded his head then looked at Naruto. "It's a pleasure working with you." Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah nice to see the other black lightning user in here." Darui nodded and then they ran off to go save B.

(Meanwhile)

Anko had just made it to the memorial for the Hokage and saw eveyone there even Sasuke with bandages on both eyes.

Anko did a sad smile and walked to where Kurenai was. It took a moment for Kurenai to notice Anko because she was crying.

"Oh Anko I didnt notice you there have you been crying for the Hokage to." Anko looked like a mess she had bags under her eyes showing she had no sleep what so ever and her cloths were kinda burnt from Naruto.

"No Kurenai someone I loved thought I betrayed them and left me." Anko started to cry some more but Kurenai hugged her.

"I'm sorry Anko but when this is done you will have to tell me who it is." Anko nodded her head and then they grieved together.

When the memorial was done Anko was brought to Kurenai's house when they made it to her house it was complete scilence until Kurenai spoke up. "So Anko who was it."

Anko sighed. "It was Naruto Uzumaki." Kurenai's eyes widened. "Naruto the boy you were tasked to kill." Anko nodded her head.

"Yeah he escaped and after a while me and a man named Jiraiya found him and then we stayed with him for a long tim thats why I wasnt here at all fo six years."

Kurenai nodded her head. "Wow Anko when I saw him in the exams in the Forest of Death he looked really hot."

Anko growled. "He's mine or he was mine until a while ago." Anko started to cry some more Kurenai hugged her close friend.

"Hey what happened." Anko then proceeded to tell her what had happened that day when Anko was finished Kurenai's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Anko I truely am how are you going to get him back." Anko sighed. "Thats the point he has probably left to go back to Kumo and if the Raikage knows what happened in naruto's perspective he will probably kill me himself."

Anko then grabed her legs. "Maybe I should be dead I caused Naruto to much grief for one life I'm such a horrible person."

Kurenai shook her head. "No dont you say that you still have a chance to get him back Anko." Anko looked at Kurenai.

"How can I Kurenai I finally ruined my last chance to be with Naruto now hopefully he can move on and find someone else." Anko thought about for a moment but something inside her wanted to vomit and kill someone when she thought of Naruto with a different girl.

Kurenai smiled. "Wow Anko your really that stupid why dont you just bring a Yamanaka with you so they can show Naruto the truth.

Ankos eyes widened and she got up and hugged her best friend to death. "Thank you Kurenai why didnt I think about that."

"Yes while all thats good and dandy you still have to speak to Danzo about leaving." Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Why" Kurenai smiled. "Hes acting as Hokage for now until we can find a somebody to take that roll."

Anko nodded her head in confirmation. "Okay thank you again Kurenai I wont forget this." Kurenai nodded her head and walked Anko out the door.

Anko then shunshin to the Hokages office and entered. There stood Danzo with the Hokage hat on he looked up to see Anko there.

"Anko Mitarashi to what do I owe the pleasure." Anko walked to the new Hokage and bbowed.

"Hokage sama I'm asking permision if I can go to Kumo with an Yamanaka." Danzo raised an eyebrow.

"For what for Anko." Anko smiled. "I need to show someone the truth they wont believe me and I need an Yamanaka to show him the truth."

Danzo understood why she would need a Yamanaka but shook his head. "I will allow you to go after you complete a mission for me."

Anko wanted to scream in frustration but said nothing. "What is it Hokage sama." Danzo smiled. "I need you to bring in Tsunade in so we can apoint her to the new Hokage."

This made Anko raise an eyebrow. "But why Hokage sama if they cant find a canadite they will just apoint you Hokage."

Danzo made a sad smile. "True but I only wanted to become the Hokage to show I was better then Sarutobi but wen he died I felt the whole Hokage thing go away now I just want to help my bleeding village recover."

Anko nodded her head "Who will come with me." She heard rustaling behind her. "Why me of course Anko." This made Anko sweat drop.

"Great you Jiraiya why are you here I thought you still be at Kumo." Jiraiya just nodded his head.

"well I was until I heard the old man die so I thought I come back here to send my regards even though he fucked up real bad."

Anko nodded her head. "Okay then lets go." Jiraiya nodded his head and then they shunshin out of Konoha and towards where the last rumors were where Tsunade was.

**Okay like always R&R**


	11. Safe

Saved

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update just got lazy and wanted to take a break.**

**LeMemeFox: Yeah sorry but he needed to die you cant just do that to Naruto yeah I dont like kakashi that much he did shit to help Naruto but of course he taught Sasuke the chidori what an asshole.**

**aaronvang69: I dont know I mean the only people that have survived a tailed beast bomb is the first Hokage and the other tailed beast and this is when Kakashi was still learning his power so he isnt as good as he is now in the manga and Anko's thing is rushed cause I didnt know how to make it sadder and Danzo sorry but I had to look up what goid means and it says someone that is stupid I dont think danzo is going to be stupid just alot nicer cause he's preaty cool.**

**SinOfDisaster: Thanks for the positive review and about Iwa I dont know they didnt do anything to him yet so he wont do anything for now.**

**seven lions - The great divide**

**Peace treaty- Wonderland**

Naruto and Darui were on B's lead by Naruto's heightened senses of smell. Naruto stoped making Darui stop as well. "He's close there seems to be seven other people with him probably to people who took him so be ready."

Darui nodded his head and then they kept following the scent until they made it to a hidden passage way leading to a village.

"Hey Darui what village dose it lead to." Darui sighed. "It leads to Amegakure the never ending rain village."

Naruto sighed as well. "Ok then lets go then." They entered the hidden passage way and made it to Amegakure in less then ten minutes.

"Naruto where is he." Naruto was going to answer but was interupted by someone." Right here."

They looked to there left to see seven people six of them with piercings on there face and one that had blue hair that made Naruto make a double look at her.

"_She's Beautiful_." This made Naruto shook his. "_No think straight Naruto need to save B_." But Naruto just kept looking at her hungrily making her blush.

The one that looked like the leader steped foward while holding B. " So your the famous Naruto Uzumaki I expected better."

Naruto just snorted. "And I expected someone that looked strong I guess it must've took you all of you to defeat B what a shame."

Darui steped foward. "Hand us B and no blood will spill on this day." The leader frowned even more.

"There is always blood spilling every day there is no way to stop it by the way have either you felt pain before."

Naruto groaned. "Oh shut the fuck up jesus what a pansy come on Darui I'll deal with him and three others you take the rest."

Darui nodded and the battle comenced Naruto charged at Pain but was stoped by the hot girl with blue hair.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." Naruto just smirked. "Girl you are Utsukushii I'll give you that but if you get in my way I will kill you so please move."

Konan blushed but still stayed where she was this made Naruto sigh. "I'm sorry Utsukushii but you left me no choice."

In a blink of an eye Naruto hit her across the face making her fly in the air when she came falling back down Naruto caught her.

She was knocked out so Naruto jumped out of the battle to put her some where safe so she wouldnt get hurt.

Then Naruto went back to where he was to see Pain staring at him. "What was she your girlfriend or something."

"No its just that you seem different." This made Naruto laugh. "Yeah I'm different in many ways I just dont care anymore."

Naruto then ran at Pain not thinking twice this made Pain smirk. "Shira Tensei." Naruto felt a pull on his back then was launched at a wall.

Naruto hit the wall really hard making him grunt. "Ow that hurt I'll remember that." Naruto got up again then charged at Pain again.

"You fool you'll just get pushed back again." Naruto didnt say anything just kept running when he reached a certain distance Pain stuck his hands out again.

"Shira Tensei." Paijn expecting Naruto get pushed back again was waiting but nothing happened.

Naruto just smirked then his body turned completly red. "**Version two**" Naruto had a red cloack all over him with Kurama's skull on his shoulder.

Pain put more power into the Shira Tensei but felt like the shield was being forced broken Naruto was putting so much power into the move it broke Shira Tensei making Pain have internal damge.

Pain was launchd to the ground coughing up blood Naruto then went back to normal then tried to kneel next to Pain but was stoped by two of the other Pains.

"God you guys are just to annoying I guess I have to deal with you guys quickly." Naruto then disapeared then reapeared behind one grabing his head and snapping it instantly kill the first one.

The other made hand signs then put his hand to the ground. "Summoning." A big three headed dog came out of smoke.

Naruto smirked. "Kage Bunshin no justsu." Two clones poped up behind him they put their right hand in the air making a Rasen Shuriken then Naruto made two in both of his hands.

Naruto smirked." Do it!" The clones threw there Rasen Shuriken each one cutting a head on one the dog until there was one left.

Then Naruto threw one of his cutting the last head off then threw the last one all of the Rasen Shuriken were making it towards the Pain the Pain sidesteped making Naruto smirk.

The original expaned hitting the Pain in the side of his stoumach making him stop then the other three Rasen Shuriken just slamed into other parts of his body then they all exploded.

Once the dust cleared Naruto looked to see if Darui needed help just to see Dari use Black Lightning Panther and finishing off the last of his enemies.

Naruto then went to the leader of the Pains that was to wounded to do anything but just stay there and looked at his eyes.

"Hey mister sappy whats with your eyes." Pain grunted. "These are the legendary eyes called the Rinnegan."

Naruto justed smirked. "Oh so your like the Uchiha thinking just because you have an eye infection that it makes you the strongest."

Pain was going to disagree but was stopped by Naruto. "Nah I dont even care what do they do."

"They let you have the power to control all elements and the sage of six paths which what we are you didnt even fight the real us."

Naruto smirked. "Oh really it's okay I'll just find his scent it's gotta be like yours and if not I'll interogate that sexy girl over there."

Before Pain can say anything Naruto formed a small Rasengan and slamed it into his head killing him instantly.

Darui picked up B. "Naruto are you ready to go." Naruto shook his head. "No not yet this guy here said that the real him is somewhere here so go back to Kumo you need to get B somewhere safe."

Darui nodded his head and left while Naruto waited for Konan to wake up while waiting he healed her face so it wouldnt swell.

When Konan finally woke up he smiled. "Hey utsukushii whats your name." Konan looked around to see all of the destruction and laid eyes on the leader Pain.

"Yahiko." This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "You know his real name." Konan nodded his head. "Yes I loved him and you killed him."

Naruto smirked. "Not what he told me, he told me he was a fake to the real person whoever that is thats why your still alive where is he."

Konan fearing for her life shook her head. "I dont know I just joined them." Naruto laughed. "Dont lie to me I can see straight through you like a reading book now I'll ask this one last time nicely where is he."

Konan getting more scared. "I'll show you but please dont hurt him." Naruto smiled. "Oh I wont I just want something of his."

Konan then led naruto to their hideout to reveal this guy attached to a machine. "Jesus he looks like he's dead already."

Konan frowned. "His name is Nagato." Nagato looked at Naruto and smiled. "So I finnaly get to see another Uzumaki."

This made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Your an Uzumaki." Nagato nodded his head. "Yup your my cousin."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah thats great and all but would you please so kindly give me your eyes." This made Nagato and Konan widened their eyes.

"What did you say." Naruto growled. "I said give me your eyes before I rip them out." nagato laughed.

"You wont be able to get these eyes something dramatic is to happen to you then you will gain them but since I have them you will have to wait."

Naruto sighed. "Well as you can see I dont have time to wait so I will rip them out and take them for my own."

But before Naruto could do anything Nagato asked him a question. "Are you the choosen one." This made Naruto stop in his tracks.

"Choosen one?" Naruto then remembered what Jiraiya said and smiled. "I'll tell you what I told to Jiraiya I'm not the choosen one I could've been if things were diferent who knows but that window is long gone in my eyes its either get out of my way or death that is all and nothing lese now give me your eyes."

Naruto then appeared in front of Nagato then quickly riped out both of his eyes making Nagato scream then Naruto then stabed him in the head with a Kunai.

Naruto then pulled out both of his eyes put the Rinnegan eyes in and then healed the opyic nerve connected to the eyeball.

Whithin minutes Naruto felt something in the back of his head. "_Woah what is this_." Naruto sat down for a minute.

"**Your feeling the effect of the Rinnegan you are able to learn all elemental jutsus and learn the sage of six paths wjat you are feeling is normal.**"

Naruto then calmed down then looked at Konan about to apologize for killing Nagato but what he saw made his chest hurt she looked like she was ready to kill herself.

Konan to shocked to do anything just let out a scream that shook the earth. "You said you wouldnt kill him." Konan started to cry.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah well shit happened I didnt want to happen so deal with it I'm thinking I'm going to take control of this organization and use them for the advantage of Kumo."

Konan's eyes widened. "Why." Naruto then looked at her with a small real smile. "I dont know it's just dosent feel right leaving you all alone like I was."

Konan even though was depressed smiled and blushed. "Why do you care about me you took everything away from me."

Naruto shook his head. "No I gave you a new life where you could do what you wanted as long you put your devotion into me and into Kumo."

Konan thought for a minute on what to do then looked at Naruto and nodded her head. "Yes Naruto sama what do you want me to do."

"Make a meeting with the other members of Akatsuki." Konan nodded her head left to send each member the message.

(Time skip thirty minutes)

Everyone was present Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Tobi was the first to speak up.

"So boss did you get the nine tails." It took a moment but then Konan appeared with a person they wouldnt expect to see.

"Nah I killed your old boss and I took the role of taking over and if any of you disagree tell me and you can die to if thats what you want just saying."

Everyone was dead silent then Zetsu spoke up. "So Pain is dead." Konan nodded her head mmaking everybody sweat drop.

"Now as my first oder of Buisness you will now all pledge your alligence to me and Kumo and if you dont you'll die simple as that."

Tobi was the first to speak. "Oke dokie boss you got it." Naruto smiled. "I like this guy he knows what he is doing."

Tobi flashed an thumbs up and Naruto did the same. "Now thats settled our first oder of buisness is to capture the rest of the tails."

This made Sasori speak up. "No offense but your an Jinjuriki how can we capture them all when your one of them."

Naruto smiled. "Oh thats easy I'll put them into me to make the ten tails and being it's jinjuriki."

They all thought about this and then nodded their heads. "Okay good so how much do we have now."

Konan spoke up. "We have the third, fourth, fith, sixth and the seventh all we need now is the first and the eight Jinjurikis."

Naruto nodded his head. "Good I think that the first one will be easy so you blondie, cool guy and red hair what are your names.

"My name is Deidara and the red hair dude is Sasori and mister funny guy over here is Tobi." Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay cool you three will retrieve the first tail jinjuriki I will deal with B then we can shape the world into true peace."

Everyone in the room nodded there heads and left, Naruot looked at Konan. "How do you extract the bijus."

"We put them on a slab and let a statue suck out their power and their soul." Naruto shook his head. "No thats not good I dont want to kill B he's like my older brother I'd do anything for him I just want the Biju inside me."

Konan shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto sama but it's impossible." Naruto shook his head. "Actually It's not."

Konan raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible no one has done it before." Naruto smiled. "Actually by what Kurama just told me is the original person with these eyes was able to split them in peices and whoever has the eyes can."

Naruto couldnt finish because Konan did. "Put them back together." Naruto smiled and nodded his head then they went to where the statue was.

"Okay Konan I want the bijus power to go into me." Konan nodded her head and made a hand sign making the statue grow yellow but then it started to spew out red chakara and it started to seep into Naruto.

Naruto just stood there in shock by how much power that was entering in him he could feel all over him. "Oh this feels good." Once all of the biju power went into him he looked at Konan and nodded his head.

"We need to go to Kumo to retrieve the eight tails." Konan nodded her head and then they were off.

(Meanwhile)

Anko and Jiraiya had finally made it to Tanzaku Town where they believed Tsunade to be Anko looked at Jiraiya. "Hey Jiraiya where do you believe she would be at first."

Jiraiya was going to answer but was interupted by a screaming women that rushed out of a gambaling area with a girl running with her that held a pig.

Jiraiya smiled. "That would be her and her assistant I think." Anko nodded her head and steped in their way making Tsunade look at them when she saw Jiraiya her eyes widened.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing here." Jiraiya smiled. "Why of course I'm here for you we need you to be the new Hokage Sarutobi died."

Tsunade's mouth hinged open. "What how, who killed him?" Anko interupted him. "Your former teamate Orochimaru."

Tsunade growled. "Where is that bastard I will kill him." Anko shook her head. "He's dead as well killed by the jinjuriki of the nine tails named Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade's widened even more. "Isnt that Minatos son." Jiraiya nodded his head making Tsunade huff. "Well I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline."

Anko grunted not wanting to waste any more time so she can get Naruto back. "I'm sorry Tsunade but I wont take no for a answer I need to go somewhere but I cant until you come with us."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what is so important that you will force me to become the Hokage."

Anko frowned. "Naruto." This made Tsunade become suspicious and confusing Jiraiya. "What do you mean Anko you two all already together."

Anko shook her head. "No we not anymore I screwed up and he left me." Jiraiya let out a curse. "Dammit Anko what did you do." Anko then told Jiraiya and Tsunade the story.

When she was done both of them had widened eyes Tsunade was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Anko but I dont want to become Hokage just for some love problem."

Anko growled. "Please I'm begging you I need an Yamanaka to come with me so that Yamanaka can show Naruto the truth."

Tsunade thought it over for a second and was going to refuse again but was interupted by the girl behind her.

"Lady Tsunade you should take the offer you wont have to risk your life in gambaling anymore you'll become Hokage so you dont have to worry."

Tsunade paused for a second then looked at Anko. "Fine only for Naruto hell I dont even know him but it sounds like he's been through hell and since he's Minato's son."

Anko smiled and bowed. "Thank you future Hokage." Tsunade smiled and then they got everything ready to go back to Konoha.

**Ok guys like always R&R**


End file.
